The Prince and The Pauper
by Lozzie
Summary: **COMPLETED**Yugi is a poor boy in Egypt, Yami is the Prince. What would happen if they traded places? Just an idea...R&R! Yami/Tea, Yugi/Serenity...but all may change...
1. Just an idea

AN - OK, I just had an idea this minute. Forget about everything that happened in my other fanfics, this one starts on a clean slate! If you think this is a good idea then Read and Review.. The Prince and the Pauper. It is set in Egypt!  
  
Yami is the Prince (well duh!)  
  
Yugi is the Pauper (cos he is just soooo sweet)  
  
What would happen if they traded places? They look exactly the same (use your imaginations with the whole height thing!) and they meet and decide to change places (obviously I will write this properly!).  
  
They don't tell anyone about the switch.not even their girlfriends or their parents! (Gasp!) What would happen? Who would find out? Would anyone?  
  
Will include all the YUGIOH characters but not Lara (my own character). If anyone thinks there should be new main characters just let me know, if you liked Lara and want something similar!  
  
Review this idea please so that I know whether or not to continue with it! 


	2. The Party Begins

AN - This could get a bit complicated. Just remember this.  
  
Yami=Prince, has a girlfriend, Lady Tea. Best friend is Seto Kaiba. Yugi=Pauper, girlfriend is Serenity, best friend is Joey.  
  
OK, if anyone gets confused just let me know.  
  
"Yami!" Called Seto from behind the door. "Come on Yami, you will be late."  
  
"I don't care!" Grumbled Yami, letting his chief adviser, Seto, into his room. "I hate these formal events, and my father knows it. That's why he arranges so many of them." Yami said, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure that that is not true sire." Seto said, facing Yami and adjusting the prince's crown so that it lay straight on his head. "Now, there will be lots of people there tonight."  
  
"All false and shallow no doubt." Groaned Yami, pushing Seto away.  
  
"Perhaps, but there will be..um.laymen at the party also. You remember, every year when your family holds this celebration for your parent's anniversary they have to invite twenty townsfolk by law."  
  
"Oh yes, the commoners. They're always fun to watch." Sniggered Yami. "Not knowing which fork to use first at the dinner table, and drink wine as if it were ale. Oh yes, I enjoy it all the more when I have commoners to laugh at." Yami had developed a callous, pretentious air in his years of being brought up in high society.  
  
"Now sire, you may think that but you should never say it." Seto scolded. Having watched Yami become so self-centred Seto found it hard not to reprimand Yami for his snobbish words, after all Yami was the first in line to the throne.  
  
"Well, lets go and get this charade over with." Said Yami disdainfully. He walked out of his chambers with Seto falling into place behind him. As soon as they left the chamber they were flanked by four guards to escort them to the main hall.  
  
"Yami!" Called Tea, seeing him at the end of the corridor. Yami waited impatiently as his girlfriend caught up with them. "Sorry I', a bit late, I couldn't decide what to wear." She said, openly fishing for a compliment.  
  
"Yes, I have that problem too." Said Yami, walking onwards to the main hall. Tea knew that Yami wasn't in the best of moods, and took her place next to Seto.  
  
"I'll say it for him." Kaiba said, nodding at Yami. "You look lovely."  
  
"I wish that he could tell me that." Sighed Tea.  
  
"He thinks it. He just has a lot on his mind right now. He and his father are not on the best of terms at the moment, and you know how he detests these events." Said Kaiba as they entered the Great Hall in which the festivities were to be held. They followed Yami in silence as he crossed to where his parents were seated on their thrones. He bowed before kissing his mother's hand and taking a seat next to his father.  
  
"Try looking remotely happy son." Said his father, Raha, out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Yami plastered his face in a smirk.  
  
"Yami!" Scolded his mother, Nephertina, frowning at her son. "And Raha, you should know better!" She turned her frown into a smile as Tea and Seto approached. Seto bowed deeply before taking his place behind Yami's throne, where the advisers always stood. Tea curtseyed and smiled at the royal family, before leaving to take her place among the other nobility that milled around the high table. She smiled sweetly at everyone who spoke to her, looking dignified and serene in a long blue gown.  
  
"You would do well to marry her Yami." Muttered Raha. Yami looked at his father crossly. Despite their differences in personality Raha and Yami were very similar. They both had black hair, Raha now wore his short, but as a teenage he too had worn his hair in spikes. They also had the same crimson eyes.  
  
"Raha! Must I spend all night stopping you two from bickering?" Sighed Nephertina as she saw the angered look that Yami gave his father. Nephertina was extremely pretty, with red hair and gold highlights, these features Yami took from his mother, and lovely hazel eyes. Even as she grew older she retained a hint of her former beauty. It was well known that when she had been younger she had been the most beautiful woman around, with men travelling great distances to ask for her hand in marriage. Yet Lady Nephertina had fallen for the Prince of Egypt, Raha, and they were soon married.  
  
"I won't bicker mother." Promised Yami. "If you will permit me to leave this party early this time."  
  
"Yami, you must do your duty as the Prince." Growled Raha.  
  
"Darling!" Said Nephertina tightly. "Yami." She whispered forcefully. "If you faithfully promise to be on your best behaviour tonight, then I will permit you to leave the party an hour before it finishes."  
  
"An hour and a half and I promise not to bicker with father for the entire evening." Bargained Yami.  
  
"Done!" Said Nephertina, happy at their bargain. "I will have to tell our guests that you are tired and have a lot to do tomorrow. But if you break your promise Yami, then you must see this party through."  
  
"I won't fail you mother." Smiled Yami. "I shall be on my best behaviour, as you wish. I will even consent to smiling."  
  
"That's my boy." She said, turning her head to smile at some guests who had just arrived. "Tell me Raha, which laymen did you invite this time?"  
  
"Ah." Raha clicked his fingers and a tall adviser walked forward and presented him with a scroll."  
  
"A few servants. The mayor and is family. And a family from the village, the Moutos. An old man and his grandson apparently. Oh and a family called the Wheelers. A mother and two children." Raha read off of the list.  
  
"Lovely, Yami you might find that some of them are your age. How lovely!" Said Nephertina delightfully.  
  
"Yes, that would be interesting. Three people of my age. And townsfolk too! How exciting." Said Yami, managing to hide his sarcasm. 'Well.' He thought. 'At least I can have some fun laughing at those commoners trying to fit in here. Even some of the nobility look out of place. I shall enjoy meeting this Mouto and the Wheelers.'  
  
AN - Oh no, Yami is so evil. I honestly didn't mean him to turn out like that. I promise I will try to make him change and become a better person later! Read and Review please. 


	3. The Pauper Arrives

"I'm nervous Grandpa!" Said Yugi as they approached the large palace gates in their carriage.  
  
"Don't be Yugi." Comforted his grandfather. "It is only a palace party that we have been invited to because the hosts have to invite some poor people by law. I bet we will spend most of the evening keeping ourselves to ourselves."  
  
"Yeah Yuge, don't worry. I be that those toffs will just say "How do you do" annunciating every "oo" and then forget about us commoners and get on with getting drunk on top quality wine!" Joked Joey.  
  
"Joey!" Said Serenity, his sister, in horror. "Don't say things like that now, or you will end up saying them in front of the King! I know you will!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Said Joey. "I'll hold my tongue." And he did. Joey's mother, Yugi's grandpa, Yugi and Serenity just rolled their eyes at him as they looked up at the beautiful palace.  
  
"Everybody out!" Called the coachman as they stopped by the palace steps. "Have fun!"  
  
Yugi's grandpa climbed out first and help Joey's mother out. The families were old friends and. To save expenses, they shared a carriage to the party. They were next-door neighbours and Joey and Yugi had been friends all their lives.  
  
"Let me help you Serenity." Said Yugi, taking the girl's hand to help her down from the carriage. "By the way, you look stunning!" He and Serenity had been friends since she was born; Yugi was about two years older than her. A few months ago they had finally realised that they were more than just friends, and although Joey found it weird that two of the most important people in his life were now a couple, he didn't stop them. He was just glad to see his sister with a man that she could depend on and trust.  
  
"Thank you Yugi." Said Serenity, blushing slightly as he helped her down. She did look lovely. She wore a simple red dress and her hair was up, with curled tendrils falling softly around her face and down her back. She wore no jewellery, except for a small piece of glittery blood red stone on a thin length of thread, which her mother had given to her. Despite the lack of diamonds dripping off her skin she still look dazzling.  
  
"And what about me Yugi?" Joey teased, acting coy and fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"You look very feminine Joey." Said Yugi, and left with Serenity on his arm before Joey could work out what he had said.  
  
"Thanks Yuge!" Said Joey, when he caught up with them at the top of the stairs. "Do you think there will be any gorgeous girls here tonight?"  
  
At that moment a group of around ten girls made their way past them and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Said Yugi, before realising that Joey had his mouth open as he stared at the girls.  
  
"Joseph!" Rebuked his mother. "Please behave yourself!"  
  
"Why are we waiting in this line anyway?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Because when guests first arrive they have to be introduced the family." Said a voice near him. Yugi turned to see a guard standing near him.  
  
The queue shortened quickly and soon the two families found themselves near the front of the queue. Then Yugi and his grandpa were called to the front.  
  
"Mother, may I be excused?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Why dear?" Asked his mother, trying to divide her attention between her guests and her son.  
  
"Mr Mouto and Yugi Mouto!" Announced one of the advisers. Yugi and his grandpa bowed to the King, Queen and Prince. Raha waved his hand for them to go, listening to his wife and son speaking. Yugi looked shocked at the rudeness, none of the family had even glanced at them. He and his grandpa found themselves being ushered out of line to join the party.  
  
"How rude!" Yugi whispered as he walked off. He had not even got a proper look at the family because he had not been permitted to look up unless asked to by the family, as this was only polite.  
  
"Just wait a while Yami." Pleaded his mother. "Look, there are only a few more people to greet, then you can go and enjoy yourself." She sat back as the next guests came and bowed. It was the Wheelers.  
  
"Mrs Wheeler, Joseph Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler!" Announced the adviser.  
  
Nephertina smiled but remained silent. Raha however, spoke up. "How old are you boy?" He said to Joey.  
  
"Me sir?" Asked Joey, amazed that the King was talking to him.  
  
"No, the boy behind you." Said Raha irritably, though he smiled when Joey actually turned to look at the boy behind him, of course there wasn't one. "Yes you. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Joseph sir." Said Joey.  
  
"How old are you Joseph?" Asked Raha.  
  
"Nineteen sir."  
  
"Ah, the same age as my son." Said Raha, smiling. Raha had always liked talking to his people and always found that at these events he could increase how much the public liked him by talking to them. "And you, my dear." He said to Serenity.  
  
"My name is Serenity, I'm seventeen." She said nervously.  
  
"Serenity, that is such a lovely name." Said Raha kindly. "Don't you think so dear?"  
  
"Yes, beautiful." Said Nephertina sweetly. "It suits you."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Said Serenity, remembering her manners.  
  
"And both extremely polite children." Commented Nephertina. "Tell me Mrs Wheeler, how did you raise such charming children?"  
  
"Oh, they just remember their lessons well." Said Mrs Wheeler.  
  
"So they do!" Smiled Raha. "I just wish that my son were as well brought up as yours!" Yami cast him and evil glance and slumped further into his seat. However he caught his mother's glare and sat up, thinking he had better be polite.  
  
"Oh, I just never paid attention in schooling!" He joked, looking at Serenity with some interest. 'I never knew a rose could bloom in the desert squalor' he thought.  
  
"Yes, well. Thank you Mrs Wheeler, Joseph and Serenity." Said Raha quickly, not wanting his son to say something foolish in front of all these people. "I hope you enjoy the festivities!" With that he waved his hand to signal them to move on and to let the next group through.  
  
"Can you believe they spoke to us?" Said Serenity breathlessly.  
  
"I know, they didn't even look at Mr Mouto or Yugi!" Said Mrs Wheeler.  
  
"Just as well, did you notice how much Yugi and Prince Yami look alike? It is uncanny!" Whispered Joey. "Apart from a slight difference in their hairstyles, they could be brothers.twins!"  
  
"Yes, I though they looked similar!" Agreed Serenity, as they made their way to where Yugi and his grandpa were waiting for them.  
  
"Similar! I almost thought that Yugi was playing some prank on us when I saw Prince Yami." Said their mother.  
  
"Prank?" Said Joey. "Hey, wouldn't that be so cool, I mean if people here thought that Yugi was Prince Yami?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas Joey. No one could mistake them for each other tonight!" Said Serenity. "You only have to look at the way that they are dressed! I mean, look at Yugi. All he is wearing is a simple white robe. Prince Yami was wearing red and purple robes made of silk and velvet. He had gold regalia on for goodness sake! Who could mistake Yugi for Yami when they are dressed so differently?"  
  
"I suppose you are right!" Agreed Joey as they say down next to Yugi and his grandpa at the large dining table. "Still, it would be pretty cool if they were mistaken for each other though!" 


	4. The Switch

"Yami!" Called Tea, singling her boyfriend out among the crowd around him. The introductions and dinner were over and Yami was now mingling with the guests upon his mother's request.  
  
"Tea!" Yami exclaimed, seeing her. He met her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, but did not complain at his show of affection. Yami had not shown much interest in her lately, and this made her distraught, for Tea relied on affection to make her feel wanted.  
  
"I've been trying to talk with you since dinner!" Said Tea. "But you always seem to have a little fan club wherever you go." She nodded towards a group of giggling girls who were swooning over Yami.  
  
"I know sweetie, but I have to be polite." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Tea and hugging her tight. "But you understand don't you? You know how much I would rather be with you than pretending to flirt with all these girls? You understand that I have to do this for my mother's sake?" He whispered, nuzzling up to her.  
  
"Of.of course I understand." Lied Tea. "And I don't mind you flirting with other girls, because I know that you don't mean it and I'm the only girl for you. Am I right?"  
  
"Of course you are baby!" Said Yami, knowing that if he played his cards right now; he could finish the night with Tea, in his room. "I only have eyes for you. You shine out like a beacon in this sea of women!" He cooed.  
  
"Oh Yami!" Tea said, totally taken in by his words.  
  
"Yami!" Called Nephertina from nearby.  
  
"Look, I have to go." Said Yami, taking his arms from around Tea. "Maybe we can meet later?"  
  
"I'll wait for you in your room!" Whispered Tea. "Maybe you can do a repeat performance of last night." She said coyly.  
  
Yami smirked inwardly as he left Tea and found his mother.  
  
"Ah Yami!" She said as he materialised at her side. "You remember the Wheelers?" Nephertina was talking happily with Joey's mother, Joey, Serenity and an old man who Yami didn't recognise.  
  
"Of course." Yami said, politely shaking Joey's hand, before kissing Mrs Wheeler's hand as she curtseyed. He turned to Serenity and noticed, for the first time, how pretty she really was. "Serenity isn't it?" He asked, kissing her hand and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yes sire." She said, slightly breathless.  
  
"Mrs Wheeler and I have many things in common Yami!" Interrupted Nephertina. "Apparently she is a seamstress and she made my pink dress for me. You remember, the one with the beautiful beading that I wore to your birthday celebration last year."  
  
"Ah yes." Said Yami, turning to Mrs Wheeler. "You are a very talented seamstress then. That dress is one of my favourites!"  
  
Joey snorted loudly at this and Serenity giggled. Mrs Wheeler looked at them in horror, but Yami only frowned for a moment before laughing too.  
  
"Oops, I really let myself in for that one! Shall I rephrase myself? Out of my mother's many dresses, I prefer to see her wearing that pink dress." He said, smiling at Mrs Wheeler. He knew that if he showed off in front of his mother she would more than keep her promise of letting him escape this party early. "The beading on it is exquisite, quite the best out of all my mother's wardrobe."  
  
"Oh, I didn't do the beading." Said Mrs Wheeler. "Serenity did that!"  
  
"Well, a pretty lady with talent." Enthused Yami. "How rare." He said to Serenity who blushed deeply and averted her eyes. Yami was about to compliment her further, when he noticed the old man for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I do not know your name." He said.  
  
"I am Mr Mouto, I make toys for the children of the area." Mr Mouto said, shaking Yami's hand. (Game shop, toy maker, you see the link!?)  
  
"How wonderful. I used to have a fair few toys. Mother probably still has them locked away in some room in the palace." Said Yami, winking at his mother. She smiled proudly at him, realising that he was a master of socialising even if he didn't enjoy it.  
  
After a while of talking Nephertina left to mingle with a few more guests and Mrs Wheeler and Mr Mouto left to find something to drink. They left Serenity and Joey with Yami. After a few moments of awkward silence Joey coughed and said, "Well, I have to go. There are lots of lovely girls here and plenty of Joey to go around!" He left quickly, leaving Yami alone with the uneasy Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brother." She said. "He is a bit girl-mad."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Said Yami as he sipped from his chalice of fine wine and watched Serenity over the rim. "So tell me Serenity, a lovely girl like you shouldn't be at a dance without a partner. Do you have a.I mean, a dance partner so to speak?"  
  
"Oh, yes I do. I'm sure that Yugi is around here somewhere. I don't know where he went." She said, knowing very well that this would disappoint Yami, but she wanted to remain true to Yugi. "Actually, I should go and find him. If you will excuse me." She said, curtseying before gladly leaving to try to locate Yugi.  
  
Yami sighed and turned around. As he did he bumped into someone walking fast in his direction, in the direction in which Serenity was walking.  
  
"Serenity!" The boy called, just as he and Yami collided.  
  
"Watch out you idiot!" Said Yami, as he spilt his wine over Yugi.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I." Began Yugi, but he stopped as he saw who he had bumped into. "Your highness I am eternally sorry!"  
  
"Yes, well so you should be." Said Yami and he looked at Yugi. Suddenly they saw each other properly for the first time and realised how alike they looked.  
  
"Wow, it's just like looking into a mirror!" Gasped Yugi as he looked at Yami. Yugi was only about half an inch shorter than the tall prince. (Use your imaginations here!) The only difference between their looks was that Yami's highlights ran up his hair, whilst Yugi's fell around his face.  
  
"Quick, this way!" Said Yami, grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him out into the entrance hall. "What are you playing at? Are you trying to be me? Who are you?"  
  
"Please sir, I'm not trying to be you. This is how I look. My name is Yugi Mouto; I am the son of a poor toy maker. Please don't lock me away, I didn't mean to bump into you, or look like you!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Be quiet, I'm not going to lock you away." Said Yami. "I'm glad to have an excuse to get out of there for a while. I hate these kind of things!"  
  
"Really?" Said Yugi as Yami sat on the stairs and looked up at him. Thinking that he should not be higher than the prince, Yugi sat on the stairs too. "I'm enjoying it so much! Meeting people, talking, eating, it is all so much fun!"  
  
"The novelty wears off after a while." Sighed Yami. "It must seem so grand to you."  
  
"Oh it does. I used to dream that one day I would be a prince and do things like this. Sit around all day and do royal things. Make appearances at local events and go to parties and dances. And sleep in a huge feather bed with white sheets and pillows." Yugi said as he re- entered his daydream.  
  
"It isn't all it is cracked up to be." Yami said. "I used to dream that I was really a peasant boy, with a bed on the floor. Having to go to the market and staying out late with my friends. Getting dirty and not having to clean up the moment I get a spot of dust on my robes!"  
  
"I guess the sand is always more golden on the other side!" Mused Yugi. "Strange that we both dream of living each other's lives and we both look so similar."  
  
"That is it!" Said Yami excitedly. "We want each other's lives and we look the same." He jumped up and began to drag Yugi up the stairs. "So lets do something about it!"  
  
"What?" Asked Yugi worriedly as Yami dragged him into the prince's chambers. Yugi looked at everything in awe as Yami dragged him to a large pair of doors.  
  
"It's obvious!" Yami said, throwing open the doors and pulling out some clothes. "You want my life and I want yours.so we swap. For one week I will live as Yugi Mouto, and Yugi Mouto will live as Prince Yami! Here put this on!" He said, throwing some clothes at Yugi. "I'll wear this!" He said, digging out some plain white robes from the back of his cupboard that he had worn during the hottest weather Egypt had ever seen.  
  
Yugi didn't try to protest. He liked the idea of being a prince for a week. How hard could it be? He pulled on the rich blue and purple outfit that Yami gave him and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked older and well.noble.  
  
Yami came out of another room dressed only in a white robe. He picked up Yugi's sandals and belt and put them on. The he walked over and stood by Yugi.  
  
"Perfect!" He said. "No one will ever know!" He took some beeswax from a table at the side and used in to make Yugi's highlights run through his hair, rather than hang around his face. Then Yami pulled his own highlights down. Finally he turned to Yugi and said, "No prince is complete without a crown!"  
  
He presented Yugi with his regalia. Yugi looked at them in shock. "I couldn't!" He whispered.  
  
"You have to Yugi, otherwise everyone will know. We have to fool everyone, if they found out you were impersonating me they would have your head!"  
  
"Suddenly I don't like this idea!" Yugi whimpered.  
  
"But no one will know if you wear this!" Yami said, placing the crown on Yugi's head and clipping the belt around Yugi's waist. "There, not even my mother would see that it was you, not me!"  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Go on. Practise being me!"  
  
"Umm.. enter!" Yugi said, deepening his voice slightly to sound like Yami.  
  
Seto Kaiba entered, holding on to Joey's arm as he came in.  
  
"I found this guest outside your room Yami." He said to Yugi. "What shall I do with him?"  
  
"Joey!" Said Yugi. "Let him go!" He ordered Kaiba.  
  
"Are you sure sire?"  
  
"Yes..umm." Yugi looked to Yami.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" Prompted Yami. "Your chief adviser."  
  
"Yes Kaiba. Let Joey go." Ordered Yugi. But Kaiba was looking shrewdly from Yugi to Yami.  
  
"Yami?" He said to the boy dressed in white.  
  
"Damn it Seto, how did you know?" Yami said as they dropped the charade.  
  
"Because you have never called me Kaiba in you life, and you wouldn't call Joseph Wheeler here, Joey!" Seto said. "Would you mind telling me what is going on here?" 


	5. Problems Already?

"Well?" Asked Kaiba, determined to get to the bottom of this foolishness.  
  
"Calm down Seto!" Said Yami. "And will you please let that boy go?" He asked. Reluctantly Seto released his grip on Joey. Joey picked himself up and walked over to Yugi for protection.  
  
"Now, what on earth are you thinking of Yami?" Said Seto, sitting himself on a chair as Yami offered seats to his guests.  
  
"First of all Seto, what were you doing outside my door when you should be at the party?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Your mother sent me to find you Yami. She wanted to speak to you. Luckily she hadn't noticed that you had left the party. I managed to find out that you had disappeared upstairs and I followed you here, only to find this guy, Joseph, outside your door. Obviously I grabbed him before he could cause any harm and that is when I came in here." Seto explained, a wary eye on Joey.  
  
"I see. And what were you doing outside my door?" Yami said, turning to Joey.  
  
"I saw Yugi disappearing up the stairs and I followed him because I wanted to talk to him. I was only outside the door for about a minute when this guy jumped on me!" Joey said angrily, looking at Kaiba with obvious distaste. "I swear I didn't hear anything, I was waiting for Yugi to come out!"  
  
"Well, I believe you, for some strange reason." Said Yami. "Now if you will both leave."  
  
"Hold on Yami, don't try to turn this around now." Said Seto shrewdly. "We have told our part of the story, now it is time to explain why you left the party with this boy, came upstairs and changed into each others clothes. Dare I ask what you two got up to in between these times?" Seto looked at the two boys quizzically whilst Joey stared at them open mouthed.  
  
"Yuge, you've got a girlfriend. She's my sister! And you dumped her for this guy!" He said, enraged but taken aback at the same time.  
  
"No, no, no!" Said Yami, but there was a slight chuckle in his voice. Yami went on to explain that he and Yugi were going to trade places for a week and live each other's lives without anyone else knowing. "And it is actually quite good that you two know about this plan now!" Yami finished. "Because when we are in our new homes we will need someone to help us cover up the lies and show us the ropes of the new life! You two can do that. Seto, you will tell Yugi everything there is to know about what I do, and you will help him to act like me. Joey here will do the same for me."  
  
"Yami, I really do not think that this is a good idea. If you get caught." Seto began.  
  
"Then you can tell everyone that it was just a harmless joke." Yugi said quickly.  
  
"But your enemies sire. The danger of assassination." Seto said.  
  
"But no one will know!" Said Yami. "Yugi hasn't been assassinated so why should I when I am pretending to be Yugi?"  
  
"I have to disagree with you sire." Said Seto sternly. "The cons far outweigh the pros. If you are seriously going to go ahead with this then I will play no part in it. In fact I will go and tell your father."  
  
"No you wont Seto!" Ordered Yami. "Or I will personally see that you never work in Egypt again. You will help me."  
  
"Please Mr. Kaiba." Begged Yugi. "It is only for a week and if anything goes wrong then we can switch back right away!"  
  
"Well." Said Kaiba, relenting. "I don't suppose it could really hurt."  
  
"Thank you old friend." Said Yami, standing up. "Well we should get back to the party, we may as well put our plan into practise now. Joseph."  
  
"Joey." Interrupted Joey. "Yugi never calls me Joseph."  
  
"Joey." Continued Yami. "You will stay with me for the rest of the evening, telling me what I should do as Yugi. Seto, you do the same with Yugi, or should I say, Prince Yami!" Yami said, laughing.  
  
The four made their way back to the party and walked through the large doors. They split into two pairs; Yami went with Joey whilst Seto led Yugi towards the throne.  
  
"Sit down here Yugi." Whispered Seto. Yugi sat down nervously. "Not like that!" Seto said. "Straight back, legs together, hands on the arms of the chair and chin up. To be the prince you have to sit like one." Yugi corrected his position, already beginning to regret his decision to swap places with Yami.  
  
Meanwhile Yami was standing at the edge of the hall with Joey.  
  
"Now Prince.I mean Yugi. There are a few things I should probably tell you. Do you see that old man there?" Joey said, pointing out Yugi's grandpa to Yami.  
  
"That old dwarf?" Asked Yami snobbishly.  
  
"Yeah, well that is your grandfather and let me tell you now, he is the person who will sniff you out for a fraud first. Yugi and his grandpa share a tight bond and Yugi would give his life for that old dwarf, as you put it."  
  
"Great!" Said Yami sarcastically. "Who else should I know?"  
  
"You remember Serenity, my sister?" Asked Joey.  
  
"The pretty one? Yeah, I remember her alright!" Yami smirked.  
  
"Well, that is Yugi's girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Said Yami, shocked. "So, Yugi is a charmer is he?"  
  
"No. They were friends for nearly fifteen years before they started dating. And don't get any ideas buddy, Yugi is too much of a gentleman to do anything with Serenity, and I wouldn't let him anyway. But I'm warning you, if you hurt her in any way." Joey flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles loudly.  
  
"Oh please, not the big brother talk!" Begged Yami scornfully. "Don't worry, I won't take advantage of your sister, I have a girlfriend too you know!"  
  
"And this is your girlfriend, Lady Tea Gardener." Whispered Seto as Tea approached Yugi. "You have been going out with her for about seven months. She lives here in the palace as one of your mother's ladies in waiting."  
  
"What should I do?" Whispered Yugi frantically as Tea came closer to them.  
  
"Don't talk to her too much yet, you don't know enough about being Yami!" Whispered Seto urgently. "Brush her off if you can."  
  
"Won't that seem terribly rude?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Not to her, that is how Prince Yami usually acts around her." Seto said sadly. "Now, talk to her briefly and then I will find an excuse for us to go somewhere else!"  
  
"Yami." Said Tea in way of greeting, bowing as she reached his throne as a formality.  
  
"Uh.Hi Tea!" Said Yugi, and felt Seto nudge him in warning.  
  
"You promised me a dance Yami." Said Tea. "Can we dance now?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't dance." Said Yugi, but Seto nudged him hard. Apparently Yami could dance. ".Tonight." Said Yugi hurriedly. "I can't dance tonight because, I.fell down the stairs and my ankle hurts now."  
  
"You fell down the stairs?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Yes, terribly clumsy of me." Yugi said, but he saw that Seto was getting anxious; Yugi was being far too polite. Tea smiled. "Are you mocking me?" Asked Yugi suddenly, realising that he would have to show authority now or Tea would realise that something was up.  
  
"What? Oh, no Yami!" Said Tea hurriedly.  
  
"I should hope not. I do not like to be made fun of, especially by a guest at my family's party." Yugi frowned on the outside, but felt terrible on the inside. He hated being horrible, especially when Tea had really done nothing wrong.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami. I really did not mean to offend you." Tea said, and Yugi almost apologised when he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Um, Prince Yami?" Interrupted Seto. "Perhaps you should go and meet some more guests?"  
  
"Yes, I will, thank you Seto." Said Yugi, getting up. "Maybe I shall see you later Tea." He said as he walked away with Seto. Tea smiled at this and turned around.  
  
"Lame!" Said Seto into Yugi's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is really hard." Yugi said.  
  
"No, not that kind of lame. You fell down the stairs remember? So limp and no one else can dance with you. Actually that is quite a good excuse, we shall go and tell Yami's.your parents that you fell down the stairs and hit your head, and you wish to retire for the evening." Seto grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him over towards where the King and Queen were standing.  
  
"No way!" Yugi pulled his arm out of Seto's grasp. "I'll go up to bed, you tell them I've gone to my room because of my fall. I'm not experienced enough to face my parents yet!"  
  
"Good point." Said Seto, and they parted. Yugi saw his grandpa and was about to call him when he realised that he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to see his grandfather for a whole week, and he couldn't say goodbye.  
  
"This sucks!" Yugi muttered as he climbed the stairs once again, heading for Yami's room.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, it is time to go!" Called Mr. Mouto as he saw Joey and Yami standing at the edge of the hall.  
  
"OK, here comes your grandpa, it looks like we all have to go home now." Said Joey. "Just don't say anything or you will give yourself away. I will have to tell you everything about the new you in the morning."  
  
"And why should I not talk?" Asked Yami hotly.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know." Joey said sarcastically. "Maybe because you will give yourself away in an instant?"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?" Said Yami.  
  
"But I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Yugi. And that is how I treat him. Just trust me, don't talk if you can help it."  
  
"What possible reason would I have not to talk?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Umm, say that you fell down the stairs coming back from the bathroom, and your head hurts and talking makes it worse. That way you can go to bed early and not talk to anyone." Joey suggested, talking quickly as Mr Mouto, Mrs Wheeler and Serenity came towards them.  
  
"There you two are, we have been looking for you everywhere!" Said Serenity.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked Mrs Wheeler.  
  
"Hey Mum, umm.Yugi went to the bathroom, but he fell down the stairs and he hit his head." Joey lied, his ears turning pink as they always did when he told a lie.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?" Asked grandpa, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami was about to shrug him off when he realised that Yugi probably wouldn't do that.  
  
"Yes Grandpa, my head just hurts. Talking makes it worse." Yami said, looking at Joey who winked at him.  
  
"Well, you just stay quite then Yugi, and we will get you home to bed." Said Mr Mouto as he led Yugi and the Wheelers towards where their carriage awaited. Yami climbed in and silently said goodbye to his creature comforts. As they bumped off towards the poor side of town Yami looked out the window and cursed silently. What was he doing?  
  
AN - That got a bit confusing! You just have to remember that Yami is called Yugi and people who don't know they have changed call Yugi Yami! More to come.and it will be good! 


	6. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

AN - Whoops I forgot a disclaimer.  
  
I do not own YuGiOh! I tough that was pretty obvious but you know, there could be some idiot out there who would sure me, I'm broke though so it wouldn't amount to much! Probably about 27p, a piece of chewing gum and a picture of my dog is all they would get! But anyway, back to the story! Just remember that when people call Yugi Yami, it is because they think he is Yami and vice versa with Yami and Yugi. It may get a bit confusing!  
  
Yugi wearily climbed the stairs that led him to Yami's bedroom. It was lucky that he had been there before to get changed and knew the way, because he didn't meet a soul in the passageways and corridors. All of the guards were obviously preoccupied with the events taking place in the main hall.  
  
Yugi pushed open the large door and made his way inside. The room was bathed in darkness. Yugi returned to the outside hall and took a blazing flame torch from a holder on the wall. He returned to the room and lit a few lamps before placing the torch in a holder near the door.  
  
"I hoped you would come up early." Came a voice from behind him. Yugi whirled around to see Tea lying in his, or rather Yami's, bed. Although she was beneath the sheets Yugi could tell from the clothing strewn across the floor that she certainly wasn't decent!  
  
"R-r-really?" Stuttered Yugi as he tried to look anywhere but at Tea. "And why is that exactly?"  
  
"Stop playing hard to get Yami. I know you want me." She said. "You said so yourself at the party earlier."  
  
"D-d-did I?" Stammered Yugi. "Well, you probably misunderstood me. Maybe it was the drink or something."  
  
"That is what I thought. But then you said, 'See you later!' and I knew what you wanted." She said seductively. "So why keep playing the fool? Come over here and show me why you are known as The King of Games. Come and play my game!"  
  
"Umm.I quite like it over here actually!" Yugi said, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual.  
  
"Fine, have it your way! I must say it is quite unorthodox but I know how much you like variation." Tea began to get up.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Yugi said suddenly. "Don't get up!" He remembered that Tea wasn't likely to be wearing much.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere if you are over there and I'm in here." Tea said, slightly disgruntled. But she patted the bed beside her. "Come on over here and recline next to me."  
  
"No, I really am fine over here!" Yugi said, sitting himself on a couch nervously.  
  
"Look, what are you trying to say Yami?" Tea asked, losing her patience. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"No." Yugi said, then realised that Yami wouldn't say something like that. "Yes. I mean. I have decided to remain, you know, untainted until I get married!"  
  
"Well it is a bit late for that Yami!" Tea said. "After your performance last night I would say there isn't much chance of that!"  
  
"Last night?" Yugi said. "I mean, I have decided to, save myself, from now until marriage." He said quickly.  
  
"Yami stop lying to me!" Tea said crossly. "You told me that the day you obeyed your father's wish and saved yourself for marriage would be the day that you slept with a man!" She stopped. "It is me isn't it? You found someone nice at the party and you just want to get rid of me so you can bring her in here!"  
  
"No, no!" Yugi said. "Really it isn't like that at all. I just.I have a reason."  
  
"It had better be a good one!"  
  
"It is. I have two." Yugi said. "Umm.firstly I don't feel quite up to it after my fall down the stairs. I really just want to rest. And secondly, I.ummm.. want to wait about a week before I make you really happy, if you get my drift."  
  
"Oh!" Tea's face lit up. "You remembered my birthday is in eight days time and you are saving it for then?"  
  
"Yes!" Yugi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That is exactly what I am doing because I want it to be special for you!"  
  
"Oh Yami!" Tea said, getting ready to jump out of bed. Yugi held up his hand to stop her and she halted.  
  
"Here." He said, crossing to where her clothes lay scattered on the ground. He picked them up and tossed them over to her. He then went through to the adjacent bathroom. Looking in the mirror he sighed with relief. He removed his regalia and splashed water over his face before combing his hair. When he returned to the bedroom Tea was fully clothed.  
  
"Thank you Yami, you really are so sweet when you put your mind to it!" She said, leaning over and kissing Yugi on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, well, don't get used to it. Being sweet is far too much hard work." Yugi said, hoping that he would sound more like Yami. He didn't want Tea to think that he was sweet or she might realise what was going on.  
  
"Goodnight Yami." She said as she left. Yugi waited until she was gone, then went and changed into the night robes that were at the foot of Yami's huge feather bed. He then blew out all the torches except for one by the bed. He then collapsed onto the soft, comfortable bed and wrapped himself in the sheets. He was tired and mentally exhausted after only one evening of pretending to be Yami.  
  
'At least Yami's life is far more comfortable than mine, even if I do have to fend off his girlfriend! What have I gotten myself into?' He thought as he drifted off to sleep in the cosy bed of feathers.  
  
Meanwhile Yami had only just got out of the carriage.  
  
"Home at last!" Said Mr Mouto as he went towards a long building with lots of windows.  
  
'Perhaps Yugi isn't as poor as I first thought!' Yami thought as he saw how big the house was. When his eyes adjusted to the dark however, he saw that this was not one house but about ten, in a long row. The Wheelers said their goodnights, Serenity pausing to kiss Yami on the cheek. Yami was about to reciprocate, but he caught himself in time. Yugi would probably not put on a large show of affection in front of both their families.  
  
Yami followed Mr Mouto into their house. The first room was apparently the kitchen and living area. There was a small stove in one corner and a table with two chairs in the centre of the room. There were small cupboards around the room, evidently where all the food and cutlery were kept.  
  
Yami said goodnight to Mr Mouto and made to follow him through a door on the far side.  
  
"Yugi, that bump on your head must have made you a bit forgetful!" Mr Mouto said. "Your bed is in there."  
  
Yami nodded and opened a small door. He was faced with little more than a broom cupboard, the floor of which was bedded with straw and a few mouldy blankets. He opened a small chest near the door, and found Yugi's clothes and a few meagre possessions.  
  
"Wonder where the bathroom is." Yami said. Looking around he saw a chamber pot in the corner and a wash jug and bowl. "Oh no!" He said. He really hadn't taken everything into consideration, he thought as he climbed into bed and tried to get warm and comfortable, not an easy feat. 'What have a gotten myself into?' Yami thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN - OK, Read and Review please. Is it too confusing? I also have a problem; Yugi and Yami will live each other's lives for six more days. Shall I make each day into one chapter (so there will be six long chapters), or make each person's day into one chapter (so there will be twelve shorter chapters)? Obviously I'm not going to go into great detail about each day, just the first day and then the important days. What do you think? And did you like the Tea/Yugi thing? More of that, perhaps with Yami/Serenity? Read and Review please! 


	7. Yugi's First Day

Hey guys, OK I think it is going to have to be twelve shorter, more regular chapters because I don't have the time to sit down and write longer ones. I'm revising for my exams at the moment so I may not be able to update as regularly as I normally do, sorry! Read and review please!  
  
Day 1 - Yugi's day.  
  
Yugi awoke late the next morning. The sunshine was streaming in through the window, illuminating the room. Yugi blinked, not quite knowing where he was and why he didn't feel cold and stiff, as he normally did when he awoke in his little bed at home. It took a while for everything to swim into focus and for him to realise exactly where he was. Jumping up, he ran to the window and looked out over the beautiful view of the town, with the sun reflecting off of the white and yellow sandstone. Below him palace life was frantic as usual, with many servants running around doing jobs.  
  
"Ah, so you are awake!" Came a voice from behind him. Seto stood in the doorway.  
  
"It is beautiful isn't it?" Gasped Yugi, talking about the view.  
  
"Yes, breathtaking." Said Seto, joining him. "I didn't expect you to wake up at this time."  
  
"I know, I slept in a bit." Yugi said. "I guess it was just the excitement of last night and the nice bed, I just drifted off."  
  
"Late?" Seto laughed. "Yami doesn't normally get up till way past this time."  
  
"Oh, well he was in for a shock this morning then!" Yugi said. "You know, I don't think that this is such a good idea Seto. The prince of Egypt doing hard labour and an impostor acting in his place. Maybe we should just switch again and forget about it."  
  
"Last night I would have agreed with you Yugi. But I have had time to think this over and I don't think that it is such a bad idea. Providing that Joey and I look after you well enough this should be a good experience for everyone, especially Yami." Seto said, and he steered Yugi towards the wardrobe and picked out some clothes for him.  
  
"How so?" Yugi asked as he disappeared behind a screen to change.  
  
"Well, recently Yami has become.distanced from the poorer world. His head has become so enlarged with his superiority that he fails to see the little things. He takes Tea for granted for one thing."  
  
"Yes, I thought as much." Yugi said, struggling into his robes. "I suppose that living as a layman for a week will take him down a peg or two."  
  
"Yes, it will. I just hope that he doesn't blow his cover, that's all!"  
  
"He won't." Yugi said, emerging from behind the screen, fully dressed. "Not with Joey to look after him. I just hope that I won't screw up."  
  
"You won't Yugi." Seto said as he placed the crown on Yugi's head and dusted him off. "You have more manners that Yami. I have a feeling that Yami will have something to live up to when he returns here."  
  
"Really?" Yugi looked at himself critically in the mirror.  
  
"Yes. For starters you will be kinder and more polite than he normally is. I think that you could also help relations between Yami and his father. They are both so hotheaded and stubborn; they rub each other up the wrong way most of the time. If you get on with Raha, then Yami may have the lead needed to patch things up between them when he returns."  
  
"I hope that I can help." Yugi said as Seto guided him out of the door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Breakfast with the family." Seto said. "I have it all worked out. You will slip into the conversation that last night at the party you met a young boy whom you admired so much that you want to be more like him. His name is Yugi Mouto. You will say that you are trying to turn over a new leaf and become a better person. That way it is unlikely that even Yami's mother will realise that you are not her son."  
  
"Seto, I'm nervous. I'm going to have breakfast with the King and Queen of Egypt." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but you are the Prince for this week, and they are your parents."  
  
"I've never had proper parents before." Yugi said wistfully.  
  
"Then enjoy it while you can." Seto smiled as he let Yugi in to the breakfast room. "And don't worry, I'll be around in case anything goes wrong!"  
  
Yugi gulped before striding into the breakfast room. The king and queen were already seated at the table. Yugi assumed that he should sit beside the king and so sat down.  
  
"Good Morning Yami." Said Nephertina.  
  
"Morning.mother." Yugi said as a plate of toasted bread and butter was placed before him.  
  
"It is a surprise to see you up so early son." Raha said. "Didn't your bed meet with your satisfaction?" Raha expected a snide comment from his son at that point, but was surprised when Yugi said.  
  
"Actually, I had a wonderful nights sleep and thought that I would get up earlier than usual and join you for breakfast."  
  
"Hmmm.someone did sleep well then." Raha said. "Your mood has vastly improved. For what reason is this or will we later see the Yami we all know and dislike?"  
  
"No, I doubt that you will be seeing him for a few days at least." Yugi said slyly. He began to spin his yarn about turning over a new leaf. Nephertina and Raha looked on in bemusement, but accepted his explanation and returned to their breakfast. Yugi saw Seto standing at the edge of the room, Seto winked to him in encouragement.  
  
"So what will you be doing today son?" Asked Nephertina presently.  
  
"Umm.well." Yugi began, but was quickly interrupted by the arrival of Seto.  
  
"I have your schedule sire." He said to Yugi. "You do not have any appointments today."  
  
"Oh lovely. Then you could accompany me to see my mother!" Said Nephertina happily.  
  
"However." Seto quickly interrupted. "Your inspection of the grounds and palace is far overdue. I suggest we get that done today, whilst we have little else on the agenda."  
  
"Yes, then I will do the inspection." Yugi said, standing. "I'm sorry mother, maybe I will visit with you some other time. Shall we begin Seto?" Yugi walked with Seto in silence until they returned to Yami's bedroom. "Why couldn't I see Yami's grandmother?" Yugi asked as soon as the doors shut behind them.  
  
"Because Yami and his grandmother are extremely close. She would smell a rat the minute you walked through her door." Seto explained. "Beside, you are not ready to spend time with the family yet. I want to show you around so that you know your surroundings. Yami knows this place like the back of his hand."  
  
"Then it is a wise idea to take a tour today." Yugi said. Let us begin.  
  
And so they spent the day touring the palace. Seto showed Yugi every nook and cranny of the place, and Yugi was enthralled by its majesty and splendour. When Yugi retired to bed that night, footsore after walking all over the palace and grounds, he felt happier in what he was doing. He certainly felt more confident and comfortable as well. The only bad thing was that he really missed his grandfather.  
  
AN - OK, that is one chapter done in brief. I'm actually getting a bit bored of this fanfic. Does anyone else think it is a bit boring. If so then I will probably stop now, but if people really like it then I will continue. I need some exciting ideas. Maybe to do with Yami and Serenity, or Yugi and Tea. Read and review please, I need inspiration! 


	8. Yami's First Day

Yami's first day  
  
"Yugi!" Called Yugi's grandpa, awaking Yami from his sleep. Yami groaned as his eyes became accustomed to the dark because Yugi's room had no window. "Yugi, it is time to get up!"  
  
'Damn, I hoped it was a dream.' Yami thought as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some fresh(ish) clothes. He splashed his face with cold water from the washbasin in the corner and trudged into the main living area, bleary eyed.  
  
"Morning Yugi, did you sleep well?" Mr Mouto asked as he bustled round the kitchen area.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, you mean me?" Yami said.  
  
"No, I mean the Yugi behind you." Mr Mouto laughed as Yami actually turned to look around. "I'm just making breakfast, can you get the plates out for me?"  
  
Yami looked around helplessly, not knowing where anything would be.  
  
"They are in that cupboard Yugi." Mr Mouto sighed. "What is wrong with you this morning? Did you leave your brain at the party last night, is that what it is?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I mean, my head still hurts after hitting it last night, I'm just working a bit slower than usual today!" Yami sat down after finally finding the plates. Mr Mouto placed a hunk of bread and some butter covered in fluff in front of Yami.  
  
"Eat up Yugi, you are working on the new pyramid with Joey today!" Mr Mouto took a bite of his own bread and swallowed it quickly, downing half a glass of water to wash it down.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Yami asked snootily, picking at the bread with distaste. It was hard and stale.  
  
"Oh, sorry but I went to the market the other day, but they have put up the price of your favourite bread again, and with the new higher taxes I just couldn't afford to buy anything decent." Mr Mouto said sadly.  
  
"Urgh, I'm not eating this stuff." Yami said, pushing it away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi I don't have anything else to eat. We barely have enough for supper tonight, and you don't get paid until tomorrow." Sighed Grandpa.  
  
"When do you get paid then?" Yami asked, forgetting himself for an instant.  
  
"Yugi, you know that I'm too old to work, even though I wish I could!" Mr Mouto said, sounding deeply hurt. "I know that I burden you with the work, but what else can I do?"  
  
"Isn't there some money you can claim back or something?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, I don't qualify for any benefit." Mr Mouto said. "Oh, it looks like you should call round for Joey. Here, I'll wrap your bread in this tea towel, you may change your mind about eating it after an hour or so of hard work."  
  
Yami unwillingly accepted the bundle before escaping through the door. The sun had only just risen, but the street was already bustling. People went about their daily business, selling goods, food and wares. Yami looked around helplessly, he had no idea where Joey lived. He didn't dare ask anyone either, for fear that he should, but didn't, know him or her.  
  
A sudden tap on the shoulder made Yami jump out of his skin. He whirled about to see Joey staring at his, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Lost were you?" He asked.  
  
"No." Yami hissed crossly, he hated to be taken as a fool but knew that whilst he was pretending to be Yugi, Joey would always have the upper hand.  
  
"Oh, I see!" Joey grinned. "You weren't lost, you just hadn't found yourself yet!"  
  
Yami growled as Joey led him through the streets. "And where exactly are we going?" He asked finally.  
  
"Work." Joey replied.  
  
"I don't work." Yami growled again.  
  
"You may not, but Yugi does."  
  
"Right, and where exactly will we be working?" Yami asked.  
  
"The site of the new pyramid for the King." Joey said, as they left the streets of the town and began crossing some barren wasteland.  
  
"And what work does Yugi.I mean do I do?" Yami didn't really want to hear the answer.  
  
"The same as the rest of us. Hard, manual labour." Joey smiled at the Yami's expression of distaste.  
  
"If you think I am going to sweat and toil and work in this sun using my bare hands you have another thing coming!"  
  
"Then go home. Tell you Grandfather that you refuse to work to be able to feed him. Then you can take him to the old people's home and dump him there. And then you will either return to work to feed yourself, or live on the streets. But if you do that then the palace guards will just take you to a slave auction and you will be bought by some rich merchant who will make you work for nothing." Joey gasped for breath after his little outburst. "So what'll it be? Work for money, or work for nothing?"  
  
Yami was shocked at this and asked Joey all about conditions for slaves as they walked to work. By the time they reached the site work was already beginning. They made their way to a stone desk at one side of the site and lined up there.  
  
"Name?" Asked a muscular looking man who wore a perpetual frown.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler." Joey said.  
  
"Stone mining." The man said, waving him over to where a group of men, and some boys, were gathered. "Name?" He asked Yami.  
  
"Prince Yami." Yami began, but Joey kicked him on the leg hard. "Ouch! I mean, Yugi Mouto."  
  
The man looked at Yami suspiciously but in the end said, "Stone mining." And Yami joined Joey with the other men.  
  
"That was close." Whispered Joey.  
  
"What are we doing?" Yami asked.  
  
"Mining the stone that will be used to build the new pyramid. The hardest job going." Joey grumbled.  
  
"How so?" Yami asked.  
  
"You spend all day down a shaft digging up lumps of stone with a blunt pickaxe and carting it up to the surface." Joey explained.  
  
"Sounds like slave labour to me!" Yami grumbled.  
  
"You got that right." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a tall boy of about their age standing behind them. "I take it you haven't done this work before?" He said to Yami.  
  
"No." Yami replied shortly.  
  
"Hey Tristan." Joey said. "Umm.this is Yugi, my friend. He doesn't normally do work down in the shafts, it is his first day in Darkness City."  
  
"Darkness City?" Yami asked.  
  
"Our name for the shafts. It is so dark down there that we gave it a name." Joey explained.  
  
"Come on then men!" Another muscular, even fiercer looking man called from the front. "Grab the rope and climb on down!"  
  
One by one the group disappeared down a hole in the ground, holding on to a thin piece of rope.  
  
"Hey! Don't we get protective clothes or a harness or something?" Yami asked as he was ushered towards the hole. He watched Tristan climb nimbly down the rope.  
  
"Get down there kid, before I push you." The man said.  
  
"Just go Yugi!" Joey said. "Don't rise to his baiting or you will be worse off!"  
  
Yami gingerly climbed down the rope. He seemed to descend forever, but finally he found that he had reached the bottom. Looking up he could just see the blue sky, through a hole that now looked the size of a little bronze coin.  
  
"Move along there!" Called another slave driver, cracking a whip near to Yami's head. Yami was about to answer back, when he felt Joey come up behind him and usher him down the tunnel.  
  
After three hours of work down in his mines Yami was exhausted. His arms felt that they would drop off with every swing he made with his pick. His legs were cut and bleeding from where shards of rock had glanced off them. He was hungry and was surprised that the stale bread Mr Mouto had packed him actually tasted delicious on an empty stomach.  
  
"Alright Mr Mouto, take that load to the lift!" Shouted one of the slave drivers. Wearily Yami collected all the rock into a bag and drag it to the shaft that he had come down. His legs kept giving way and he slipped a couple of times. He tied the pack to the rope and then began to haul on it, so that the bag was pulled upwards towards the outside world. The load was heavy, and just as he got the bag about halfway up, his fingers slipped. The rope whizzed through his hands as the bag crashed down to the ground, scattering rocks everywhere. Yami cursed as blood began to flow from his rope-burned hands.  
  
But he could not stop for fear of getting punished. He had already seen three workers, including Joey, getting lashed across the back by a whip for being slow. Yami quickly tore some material from his dirty robe and bound it around his hands. He then gathered up the rocks and began hauling them upwards again.  
  
"Here, I'll do that." Said a voice behind him.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Yami said through his teeth.  
  
"Then let me help you." Yami felt someone stand next to him and pull on the rope too. Between them they managed to get the bag to the top, where someone unhooked it.  
  
"Thank you." Yami said, turning to his helper. He couldn't see very clearly, but he definitely saw that the boy had very light coloured hair. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ryou." Said the boy, as the two made their way back to their stations.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said, now getting used to saying that this was his name.  
  
At that moment they turned a corner where a flaming torch afforded them some light. Yami surveyed his helper. He indeed had very light coloured hair, it was white. He also had a kind face.  
  
"Hey, I recognise you!" Yami said. "You got the whip today for working slowly."  
  
"No I didn't." Ryou said. "You must have seen my brother, Bakura. He isn't a very good worker. That will be the third time this week that he has had the lash."  
  
"Oh I see." Yami didn't know quite what to say. He had had no idea that working conditions were this poor for servants.  
  
The two parted at the end of the tunnel. Ryou carried on down a path to the left. Yami descended another four levels before reaching his station. The darkness was oppressive and Yami kept stumbling in the darkness.  
  
Yami worked for a long time after that. He could not tell how much time had passed in the darkness. All he knew was that he felt bitter and lonely. A shard of rock flew up from the wall and cut Yami above his eye. Blood ran down Yami's face and mingled with tears of frustration, pain and loneliness. Eventually Yami heard a whistle sound and gratefully dropped his axe and began to make his way towards the surface.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Joey joined him as they queued to climb out of the shaft. "How was it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Yami said. "What is for lunch?"  
  
"Lunch?" Joey said. "But it is the end of the day. We just collect our money and go home now."  
  
"You mean I worked all day with no break, not even for lunch?" Yami asked.  
  
"Don't worry kid." Said Tristan as he joined them. "After a while you get a sense of time down here."  
  
"I hope I don't have to work here long enough to develop that skill." Yami said, as he watched Joey climb the rope.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." Tristan sighed. "Once guys are big and strong enough to work down here, they rarely get transferred to other jobs. We have been working on this pyramid for nearly a year; I was transferred here six months ago when they were short staffed. I haven't done any other work since!"  
  
Yami sighed as he took hold of the rope and began to climb. He winced in pain as his injured hands started to hurt again. Finally he dragged himself out of the hole and lay panting on the baked ground.  
  
"Here." Said one old man, giving Yami a mug of water. "Have something to drink."  
  
Yami gulped the water down and dragged himself to his feet. "Thanks." He said before limping over to Joey. Joey's back was stained with dried blood from his punishment earlier. They lined up by the stone table and were each handed a tiny brown pouch. Yami opened his as they walked off and five bronze coins fell into his hand.  
  
"Is this all we get?" He asked in disgust.  
  
"Yep, that will just about buy us something to eat tonight. I hope Ma and Serenity made some more money today, the rent man is coming around and we owe him four bronze coins as it is." Joey sighed.  
  
"That is terrible." Yami said.  
  
"Yeah, but it is life." Joey sighed again. "Shame really. I wanted to buy Ma a present for her birthday next week. But I doubt that I will be able to afford it. Oh well, Ma is used to not getting anything on her birthday."  
  
"What? You mean you can't even afford proper birthday presents?" Yami asked in shock.  
  
"Course not. We have to live you know. This money pays for rent and food. I guess it must be a different life living up there!" Joey said, pointing to the palace. "Wonder what Yugi is doing?"  
  
They walked home in silence. Joey went into his house, next door to Yugi's. Yami walked through the door into the cool room. "I'm home!" He called.  
  
Serenity emerged out of the door to Mr Mouto's room. "Sorry Yugi. You Grandpa went with my mother to buy some material at the market. What happened to your head?" She asked, seeing the cut on Yami's head.  
  
"Oh, a stone sliced it whilst I was in the mine." Yami said. Serenity filled a bowl with water from a jug on the tale and taking a piece of rag, she bathed Yami's head for him. She then bandaged his hands properly.  
  
"Thank you." Yami said, shocked that Serenity cared enough to help him. Tea would never have cleaned cuts for him; she would have probably fainted at the sight of blood. But then Serenity was obviously hardened by her way of life, and she thought that Yami was Yugi.  
  
"Here, I brought over some food." Serenity placed some cold soup in front of Yami, who ate it quickly.  
  
"Hmm.now how can I thank you?" Yami said, standing up and walking over to Serenity.  
  
"You don't have to." Serenity said, as Yami wrapped his arms around her. She giggled nervously.  
  
"Oh, but I do!" Yami said, nuzzling into her neck whilst his hands began to undo the ties on her robes.  
  
"Yugi, don't!" Serenity said. Yami just took this as her playing hard to get, and continued his actions, pushing Serenity towards his bedroom as he did so.  
  
"Please Yugi, stop it!" Serenity said, but Yami played her no attention. Serenity struggled to get free, but Yami mistook this for her playing games with him, and became more decisive and firm in his actions. He finally undid he skirt and was just pulling it down when.  
  
"YUGI!" Serenity shouted, pushing herself free and slapping Yami across the face. When Yami looked up he saw that Serenity was crying.  
  
"Serenity, I." Yami began, moving towards her to comfort her. But Serenity only pushed him away and she ran for the door. She held onto her skirt as she threw it open and ran out into the streets, still crying.  
  
"Serenity!" Yami called. "Damn it!" He cursed, kicking the wall in frustration at his actions. The wall crumbled slightly at his kick and Yami backed away. Sullenly he climbed into his bed and fell asleep, angry with himself.  
  
AN - Aww, poor Serenity! I'm so sorry but it had to happen! Any ideas for what Yugi will get up to next? Read and Review please and give me some ideas! 


	9. Yugi's Second Day

Yugi's second day  
  
AN - OMG, Sia that is such a wicked idea! I am forever in your debt! Got any more ideas like that? Rox, thanks for all your reviews, you've given me some cool ideas too and you ALWAYS review! Thanks guys!  
  
Yugi awoke much later the next day, full of excitement for the day ahead. He sang to himself as he got up and got dressed. He skipped around the room, grateful for everything around him, his envy for Yami that he had felt the previous day had totally disappeared.  
  
"This beats manual labour!" He said as he threw himself on the bed in a fit of fun.  
  
"I heard you singing, so I thought I could come in!" Seto said, leaning against the doorframe with a smile playing on his face.  
  
"Morning Seto!" Yugi said. "Time for breakfast?"  
  
Seto laughed at the bright-eyed boy. "Not yet little one. It is the start of a new week at the palace, which means that you have a couple of things to do before breakfast. But first, come with me!"  
  
Yugi happily followed Seto down the corridor into a room that Yugi had not been shown the day before. It was furnished with white marble and pure white, soft cloths were stacked in one corner. In the middle of the room was. What seemed to Yugi to be, a huge hole in the floor. On closer inspection Yugi found it to be a large bowl, sunken into the floor.  
  
"Hey, what's this for Seto?" Yugi asked as Seto clapped his hands. At once a door opened and a line of servants, standing in pairs, began to walk in. All these servants were male and each carried a jug of water. The first pair poured their water into the hole, and Yugi could tell that one jug contained cold water, the other boiling hot.  
  
The servants filed in and out until they had completely filled the hole with water. Then they all left, apart from four who stood in each corner of the room.  
  
"Seto, what is this?" Yugi asked. Seto looked at him for a moment, before waving the guards to leave. When they had gone he turned to Yugi.  
  
"Do you really not know what this is?" He asked.  
  
"Is it where we wash our clothes?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It is where we wash ourselves Yugi. It is called a bath."  
  
"Seriously?" Yugi asked, walking up to the bath and looking down at it nervously. "So this is a bath. Well I'm glad I have finally seen one, now I can tell Joey what a bath looks like."  
  
"You can do more than that Yugi." Seto grinned, removing Yugi's cloak. "You can tell him what it feels like!" (Damn, this is getting slightly perverted!)  
  
"You.you want me to get in there?" Yugi stammered, his eyes wide. "But I will drown!"  
  
"It isn't deep enough for that Yugi. And I will stay here to make sure that you don't drown." (OK, we are slipping into the realms of yaoi here; does anyone want that by the way?)  
  
"Seto.can't I just use a wash basin like I do at home?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"No Yugi. The servants will get suspicious if you do. Yami normally spends half an hour in the bath."  
  
Yugi gulped but nodded. Seto obligingly turned around whilst Yugi shed his clothing and slipped into the warm water. The servants had also added a type of bubble bath to the water, which Yugi was slightly wary of. As soon as Yugi felt the water wash over him, his fears were washed away too. The strange sensation of bubbles and water on his bare skin made him giggle.  
  
Sensing that Yugi was now in the water, Seto turned around. "Now what was so bad about that?" Seto asked.  
  
"It tickles!" Yugi said, blowing the bubbles around. Seto laughed and picked up the clothes strewn over the floor.  
  
"I'll get you some different clothes Yugi. You have special clothes for what you do today." He said as he left.  
  
Yugi contented himself blowing bubbles for a while. He slipped under the water and let his hair get wet. When he had had enough, he hauled himself out and picked up some soft cloth. He wrapped this around his waist and used another to dry his hair.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Seto poked his head round it. "Ah, good, you are out." He said, walking over to Yugi and holding out some fresh clothes. He was surprised at how physically fit Yugi looked. He had a well-defined six-pack and his arms and chest were toned and muscular. Yugi was thin, no doubt about that, but he was also obviously fit and healthy and quite good looking with his shirt off. (OK, wide open for yaoi here!)  
  
Seto left the room whilst Yugi changed. When he was done Seto accompanied Yugi down to breakfast. The others had already eaten so Yugi dined alone as Seto was not permitted to dine with the Prince informally.  
  
When Yugi had finished eating he joined Seto in the corridor. "So what am I doing now?" He asked as Seto led him up some stairs into one of the highest towers of the palace. Finally Seto opened a door and shepherded Yugi inside.  
  
"Ah, Prince Yami. Come in and sit down!" Said a wizened old man who sat at one end of the room at a desk. The desk was covered in paperwork and complicated charts.  
  
"School." Seto said, as Yugi looked at him in confusion. "I'll be just outside if you need me!"  
  
"Sit down, sit down." The man said as Seto left the room. Yugi sat down nervously at the desk in the centre of the room. "Now, let us start with some reading." The man said, placing a scroll in front of Yugi. "From paragraph three, section seven beginning 'The mighty Pharaoh shall one day.' Read it as though you are addressing your subjects!" The man sat at his table and rested his chin on his long fingers.  
  
Yugi gulped as he stared down at the page in front of him. The hieroglyphics seemed to swim around on the page as he tried to focus. His eyes darted all over the page. The words made no sense to him.  
  
"Well, carry on." The teacher said.  
  
Yugi gulped again. "I can't." He said finally.  
  
"And why ever not?" The man said. "You can't or you won't? We have been through this before Yami, you must learn as your forefathers before you did."  
  
"Um, I just need to talk to Seto quickly." Yugi said, getting up. "I forgot to tell him something important." He pulled the heavy door open and left the room before the old man could stop him. Yugi raced down the long corridor, not quite knowing where he was going.  
  
"Yugi?" Seto materialised out of the shadows. "Where are you going, you should be in class?"  
  
"I can't!" Yugi said, and he was amazed to find tears in his eyes. "I can't go in there?"  
  
"You have to Yugi!" Seto urged. "Or Mr Kailua, your teacher, will get suspicious. You have to live Yami's life, remember?"  
  
"But I can't!" Yugi wailed. "I can't go in there because I can't read!" He admitted, turning away from Seto so that he wouldn't see him crying. But Seto knew that he was.  
  
"You.you can't read?" Seto stammered, taken aback. "But, how.why?"  
  
"I never went to school!" Yugi said. "I had to do manual work because my grandfather, he can't work and there is no one else to look after him!" Yugi sobbed. "None of my friends ever went to school. We all began work as soon as we could. Besides we can't afford to pay for the schooling!"  
  
"Yugi.I had no idea." Seto said awkwardly. "Look, go back to your room. I'll tell Mr Kailua that you are not feeling well."  
  
Yugi nodded and left, dragging his feet. Seto watched him go before turning up the corridor towards the classroom. He had had no idea how hard Yugi's life was, and he knew that he still didn't know all the details about it.  
  
Yugi cleaned his face in his room, before sitting dejectedly on the bed. After a few minutes Seto came in, holding some leather bound books, a quill for writing and some ink.  
  
"That stuff means nothing to me." Yugi said sullenly.  
  
"But it will when I am through with you!" Seto said, placing the books on Yugi's bed and sitting next to him. "Starting from today I will give you basic reading and writing lessons. No excuses, no complaints. We will work here until lunchtime. Now, this book is called 'The History of the Pharaohs."  
  
They sat side by side for hours, Seto teaching Yugi patiently and Yugi learning eagerly. Even after lunch they returned to their work. By the end of the day, Yugi was already able to read short, simple passages unaided. And with help he was able to read longer ones.  
  
When Seto left to go to bed, Yugi lay awake for ages, practising his reading by candlelight. He drifted to sleep long after midnight, draped over his book.  
  
AN - Whoa, OK if anyone wants Yugi/Seto then review and let me know, cos I'm wide open for something to happen between them now! And what else can happen to Yami. He was mean to Serenity before, so what is Joey going to do? I'm really running out of ideas now so please tell me what everyone wants. More Romance? More angst? More humour? Please let me know. 


	10. Yami's Second Day

AN - Sorry I have been away for so long guys, we just moved house and I have been without the Internet for weeks! Anyway, you made an almost unanimous decision.no yaoi! I thought it might be two obvious if they swapped girlfriends, does anyone else think this would be a good idea? Or maybe they both prefer the same girl. Read and Review please!  
  
Yami awoke to find that he could barely move. He groaned as pain shot up and down his spine, the hard work from yesterday had obviously not done wonders for his back! Gritting his teeth he managed to stand up and stretch his back. He walked painfully through to the kitchen area, where Mr Mouto was already bustling around, making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Yugi!" He said cheerfully, placing a bowl of porridge in front of Yami. Yami only nodded in reply before wolfing down the tasteless mess in a few mouthfuls. "Hungry were you?" Laughed his grandpa, taking away Yami's empty bowl.  
  
"Starving." Yami replied. "I was working in the shafts yesterday gramps."  
  
"The shafts?" Mr Mouto replied. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just strained my back a bit." Yami said, as he got up to leave. "I hope I'm not working down there again today."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Mr Mouto said quietly as Yami left.  
  
Outside in the street Yami made for Joey's house with one thing on his mind, to talk to Serenity. He had to make up with her for yesterday. He hid outside the house until Joey left with his mother to help her to carry some goods to her little shop down the street. As soon as they were out of sight Yami ran up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Just a minute!" Serenity called from inside. She opened the door, not expecting Yami to be on the doorstep. "Yugi!" She said, her face turning decidedly white. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." She began to close the door.  
  
"Well tough, because you have to." Yami said, barging in before she could shut the door.  
  
"Yugi, if you lay one finger on me I will scream." Serenity warned. "You're lucky that I stopped Joey from coming to see you last night, or you may not have woken up this morning. Joey was really angry, Yugi."  
  
"Listen Serenity. I came around to apologise." Yami said awkwardly. "What I did yesterday was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, understatement!" Serenity scoffed. "I thought I could trust you Yugi."  
  
"You can! Please Serenity. I wasn't feeling myself yesterday. I still don't." Yami said truthfully, he certainly didn't feel like Yugi, even if he did look like him. "I know I probably can't justify myself to you. I wouldn't be surprised if you never spoke to me again. But I spent all of yesterday down in the dark, working non-stop, and it plays funny tricks on your mind. I was confused, disorientated and lonely. All I wanted was a bit of human contact."  
  
Serenity looked at him quizzically. "Go on." She said.  
  
"I wanted to be close to someone, and you were the first person I could turn to. I needed comfort and you offered it to me."  
  
"Oh I get it. So it was my fault that you nearly raped me, because I was too loving!" Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant." Yami said, walking over to her. "Serenity, I haven't known you long but I can tell what a special, unique person you are."  
  
"What do you mean you haven't known me long?" Serenity asked, suddenly suspicious. "I have known you all my life!"  
  
'Damn.' Yami thought. 'I forgot, I'm meant to be Yugi.' "What I mean." He said quickly. "Is that I have known you all this time, bu7t I only feel that I have got to know the real you recently. And in the grand scheme of the things we haven't really known each other that long, considering how long we are on this earth!"  
  
"I see your point." Serenity said and Yami breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Serenity if you can find it in your heart to forgive my one, miscalculated action, I can faithfully promise you that it will never, ever happen again. I swear on my life." Yami said, taking Serenity's small hands in his own and looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Serenity said. "But I can't." Yami felt like kicking himself. What was Yugi going to say about this? "I can forgive you, but I won't be able to forget it." She continued.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Yami said gratefully. "I just hope that I can regain your trust and your respect."  
  
"If you keep acting like this I'm sure you can!" Giggled Serenity.  
  
"What, hurting you and then begging on my knees for forgiveness?" Joked Yami.  
  
"No. I mean, if you keep talking about your feelings openly. Talking about us as if there is an us to talk about. You always used to keep your feelings bottled up and just treat me like a friend." Serenity said.  
  
"I'm a changed man." Yami said truthfully.  
  
"You're a dead man!" Came a voice from the doorway. Joey stood framed in the sunlight, his face contorted in anger. "What were you planning to do to my sister last night?" He said, advancing. "I thought I could trust you with her, but it looks like I need to keep a closer eye on you."  
  
"Joey I.." Yami began.  
  
"Don't talk to me and don't ever come near my sister again!" Joey shouted, lunging at Yami. Joey's fist connected with Yami's eye and Yami found himself on the floor in a second.  
  
"No!" Serenity screamed as Joey pounced at Yami again. She grabbed hold of Joey's arm to stop him from hitting Yami again. "Joey stop it. Yugi and I already made up. He apologised and I forgave him. Stop this nonsense fighting!" There were tears in her eyes as she pleaded with her fuming brother.  
  
"You already apologised?" Joey asked Yami.  
  
"Just this minute." Yami said, rubbing his eye tenderly. It had already swelled where Joey's fist had made contact with his face.  
  
"Geez, sorry Yam." Joey began, about to call Yami by his really name. "I mean, gimme y'arm Yugi." He said, glancing at Serenity who thankfully had not noticed his mistake.  
  
Joey helped Yami up awkwardly. He couldn't believe that he had just punched the future king of Egypt. "Well, we should be going Yuge. We're gonna be late for work." Joey said, leading Yami out.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Serenity called after them. "Maybe I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Yami was about to agree when he felt Joey's hand tighten on Yami's arm. "Maybe not today Serenity, perhaps tomorrow." He said.  
  
Serenity looked slightly unhappy from this, but she understood that Yugi, or rather Yami, needed to keep Joey happy.  
  
Joey and Yami walked to work in silence. Yami wanted to say something, to apologise for, well everything. But every time he tried to talk Joey either stopped him or walked ahead. As they neared the work site Yami ran in front of Joey and turned to face him.  
  
"Joey please, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you." Joey said, pushing past him.  
  
"I order you to listen!" Yami shouted grabbing Joey's arm, irritated by Joey's insolence.  
  
"You're not in the palace now pal!" Joey said angrily, pushing Yami away. Yami staggered back a few feet.  
  
"How dare you!" Yami roared. "Do you know who you are talking to?"  
  
"I know who I would prefer to be talking to!" Joey snapped. "Yugi may be nothing special, but compared to you he is a saint!"  
  
"I could have you locked up in an instant!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Then go ahead. Turn me in." Joey yelled. "I'm sure that a life in prison would be better than slaving away day in day out building your pyramid!"  
  
"You would die in prison, and I wouldn't be sorry."  
  
"I'm gonna die by your hand anyway. As one of the builders of the pyramid that will house your corpse, when you die us slaves get locked in the pyramid with your body. We will die a slow death." Joey took a deep breath to steady him. "I would welcome death to escape this hell!" He said.  
  
Yami could find no reply, so he stood his ground whilst Joey stormed off. In a daze-like state Yami walked to the quarry, where he was set to work down the shafts. Hours later he returned to the surface as the sun began to set on the horizon. He walked home alone, crawled into bed and lay there staring at the cracked ceiling.  
  
'I have been building my coffin.' He thought. He had been thinking similar things all day. 'And when I die, Joey, Tristan and Ryou will be locked up with me, to die a slow death. Buried alive. They face hell in life and death because of the sanctions of my father and his fore-fathers.'  
  
Yami rolled over. 'And Serenity will live a life of poverty because of the high taxes we demand. She may die young because of inadequate healthcare. Little Yugi.what will he have when his grandpa dies? How many times shall Joey feel the whip across his back because he has no energy to work? How many young children will be exploited in the shafts during my reign as Pharaoh?'  
  
Yami closed his eyes to stop tears from rolling down his cheeks. 'I will be responsible for the deaths of hundreds, maybe thousands, of innocent people just like Joey and Serenity. I, my family, we are all murderers!'  
  
AN - Light hearted wasn't it? More angst between Joey and Yami? Should Yami stay true to Tea, or go with Serenity? Any more ideas.cos I'm running out fast! 


	11. Yugi Day 3

Yugi awoke on his third day at the palace, feeling slightly homesick. He missed his grandfather, Joey and Serenity more than he thought he would. Sighing he made his way down to the breakfast room alone, and ate his steaming porridge alone. He returned to his room feeling forlorn and abandoned. He pushed open the heavy door and was faced with Seto.  
  
"Yugi, where have you been?" Seto asked worriedly.  
  
"Breakfast." Yugi replied. "Don't worry Seto, I'm sure I can find my way to the dining hall by now."  
  
"That's not the point Yugi. You can't be alone."  
  
"But no one suspects me of not being Yami. I can pretend to be him Seto." Yugi said, slightly hurt that Seto didn't trust him to act like Yami even over breakfast.  
  
"No Yugi. You have to go and see the King immediately. He called for you ages ago, but you weren't here and now he is panicking."  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked as Seto forced him to wash and put his regalia on.  
  
"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this Yugi, but there has been a threat on your life. Or rather on Yami's life." Seto said sadly.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, shocked.  
  
"A letter arrived this morning. I'm not allowed to tell you any more than that. Yami's father will explain everything." Yugi could see that Seto looked pale and drawn.  
  
"Don't worry Seto. I'll go and see the King now." Yugi reassured him.  
  
"I shall come also. The meeting is for all of the advisers and most official members of the household." Seto said.  
  
Yugi left the room with Seto and eight guards immediately flanked them. Yugi was shocked at this, normally only one or two guards would escort them around the palace after they had eaten and washed.  
  
"New security measures Prince Yami." One of the guards explained. "We have orders to quadruple all guards at every post."  
  
They reached the throne room and once inside Seto led Yugi to the end, where King Raha and Queen Nephertina sat. Nephertina looked as if she had been crying and Raha looked even more serious and solemn than normal.  
  
"Mother, Father, what is going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh Yami, it's terrible!" Nephertina sighed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Now, now Nephertina. We must stay strong. This is just what these crazed bastards want. They want us to crumble under their petty threats." Raha said. "Attention please!" He called to the waiting crowd.  
  
"Today I received a letter from an unknown sender. In it they detailed the fact that there is a plot to kidnap and perhaps murder my son and heir, Yami." There were gasps from the crowd as King Raha continued. "Obviously whilst we don't know whether or not this is a hollow threat, we must take certain precautions. You are my most trusted servants and this is why I shall tell you this. Until we catch whoever has said all this, we shall have to initiated Manoeuvre 172."  
  
"172?" Yugi whispered to Seto. "What's that?" But Seto only silenced him.  
  
"For those of you not familiar with this security measure I shall explain." Raha continued. "A group of you will leave this palace with Prince Yami. You will travel to a secret location, known only to a few advisers. Everyone going there will be blindfolded so none but my most trusted advisers should know the whereabouts of my son. The group shall remain there until the villains are apprehended."  
  
"What?" Yugi gasped. "But how long will I be there?"  
  
"I know that this is hard for you son." Raha said tenderly. "But we must insure your safety."  
  
"How long?" Yugi demanded.  
  
"It could be a few days." Raha said. "But it could be weeks, months, a year even."  
  
"What?" Yugi gasped. "But."  
  
"No heroics or excuses Yami!" Raha said firmly. "I want you to be safe. I have chosen the group to escort you and remain there with you." Raha called out about ten names whilst Yugi stood, dumbfounded, rooted to the spot. "And finally Tea and Seto shall accompany my son." Everyone began preparations to leave that night. Yugi found Seto at his arm, guiding him up to his chambers. Once again guards flanked them. When they reached the rooms Seto locked and bolted the door and spoke with Yugi in hushed tones so that the guards wouldn't hear them.  
  
"You have to go Yugi. It isn't safe for you to stay. If the assassins caught you, they wouldn't listen to any pleas that you are not Yami. Who would believe that?" Seto said, pulling a large chest from under the bed.  
  
"But what if I have to stay for more than a week?" Yugi asked. "The switch. Yami won't be able to switch places again, he will be stuck as me!"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. Yami is safe, but you are not!" Seto said, throwing some of Yugi's clothes into the chest.  
  
"How do we know that Yami is safe?" Yugi asked. "What if these assassins have found out about the switch? That letter could have been a hint that they know who Yami really is and are going to kill him."  
  
"That would be an unfortunate, but unlikely situation. As far as I know, only four people know about the switch, and those people wouldn't tell anyone." Seto threw some belongings into the trunk. "What we need to worry about is getting you to safety."  
  
"No one knows where Seto. If I can't trade places with Yami goodness knows what will happen. We need to find someway to switch back when the week is up." Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. A few more days won't hurt. This has happened before, and the assassins were caught two days later. I'm sure it will be the same this time. We shouldn't trouble Yami by telling him. It's best that he stays out of trouble."  
  
"But just in case Seto. If they do know then the real Prince is in danger. We have to warn Yami." Yugi pleaded again.  
  
"Why are you so concerned?" Seto asked. "Yami wouldn't do the same for you!"  
  
"I know. But these people sound desperate, and they might hurt my Grandpa, or Joey, or Serenity!" Yugi continued. "Seto, we have to tell someone about the threat on my.Yami's life. Even if we just tell Joey!"  
  
"Even if we tell him, what difference will it make?" Seto asked.  
  
"He will find a way to keep Yami safe." Yugi said. "He will make certain that Yami is watched. Please Seto, it is only a precaution."  
  
"Very well." Seto sighed. "You finish packing in here. I will try to find Joey and tell him. I won't find or tell Yami though, in case he goes looking for trouble. If Joey is as streetwise as I think he is, he should be able to find a way to protect Yami."  
  
Seto left Yugi to pack his bags. Yugi was not permitted to leave his room that day. But he was granted with a guest at lunchtime.  
  
"Tea!" He said, in shock as she entered the room carrying a tray of fruit and biscuits.  
  
"Hey Yami." She said, sitting on the bed next to him and handing him some food. "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Sure am!" Yugi said, devouring some grapes eagerly.  
  
"I must say, you are taking this pretty well. I thought that you would be angry at your father for being so overprotective." Tea said, nibbling at a banana.  
  
"I told you, I'm turning over a new leaf." Yugi said.  
  
"I know, and I quite like the new you."  
  
"You do?" Yugi asked, his voice quite high pitched as Tea moved closer to him.  
  
"Sure I do. You used to be so brash and rude. You never used to respect me. Now you are so much nicer. I like you this way!" Tea said, smiling at Yugi. Yugi felt his heart pounding inside her chest as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Tea. I really like you too." He confessed. He was just about to continue when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Lady Tea." One of the guards said. "The King requests that you finish packing so that your things can be loaded. You leave at sunset tonight."  
  
"I have to go." Tea said. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Yugi watched her leave. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lovely body and delicate face. He felt guilty inside. He really, really liked Serenity and wanted to remain true to her. But deep down he could feel himself falling in love with Tea. But Yami and Tea were an item, and Tea only thought that Yugi was Yami. Yugi thought that Tea would never love him back, because she thought that he was Yami. Although Yugi had been acting more like himself recently. Could Tea really prefer Yugi to Yami?  
  
That evening, as dusk fell Yugi was escorted out to a waiting carriage. It was small and dirty. He sat inside next to Tea, who was crying because she was so scared. Yugi took her hand in his and squeezed it to comfort her as the carriage began to pull away. As it moved Seto jumped into the carriage.  
  
"Found him." He whispered to Yugi. "And he knows!" Yugi just nodded, understanding what Seto meant. He had warned Joey of their plight, and now Yugi could do no more.  
  
Yugi stared out of the window. Behind them followed two more carriages carrying other servants, and roughly ten advisers escorted them on horseback. Once the palace was out of sight everyone except the advisers was blindfolded, and for hours they travelled, not knowing where they were or how late it was. Eventually Yugi drifted off to sleep, the motion of the carriage and the never-ending darkness given by his blindfold lulled the young boy into a dreamless doze.  
  
AN - Oh, the plot thickens! What will happen? Read on to find out! Read and Review please, do you like the added tension? 


	12. Yami Day 3

AN - Thanks for all the reviews guys. You all had really good ideas so I kind of mixed them all up and I now know exactly what is going to happen. Yay! By the way, it is true that in Egyptian times slaves and architects who built a pyramid were buried in it when the pharaoh died, that way no one knew how to get in and steal the pharaoh's riches that were buried with him! Just a quick history lesson there for you all!  
  
Yami awoke that morning, now well used to the hard bed and stiffness that he always felt when he awoke. He ate his breakfast silently, ignoring the foul taste and the way that his stomach grumbled for more food as he left for work.  
  
As usual he met Joey outside and they set off to work together. As usual they walked in silence. And as usual they worked down in the mines. Yami got into his routine quickly, his mind dull from the monotonous work. He worked like a robot, unthinking and mindless. He did not dream of the outside air, the sensation of cold water trickling down his parched throat or the sound of the wind rushing over the sand.  
  
He worked next to Joey, but felt unable to speak to him. He couldn't, not knowing that Joey would die because of Yami. Either by the hard work or buried alive when Yami died. Yami resigned himself to yet another day of working in the dark.  
  
But something happened that broke the uniformity of the day. At around midday, although Yami couldn't have known that it was this time, a pair of slave drivers walked up their shaft. They stopped when they reached Joey and one of them took him firmly by the shoulder.  
  
"You are Joseph Wheeler?" One of them asked.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Then you will come with us." The other guard said. "Some one wants to see you."  
  
Joey looked at Yami in confusion, but allowed the guards to drag him away from the work. Yami was left alone in the dark passage to ponder why Joey had been taken away. Joey had done nothing wrong, and wrong doers were always punished in front of the other workers as a warning.  
  
Joey shielded his eyes from the blazing sun as he emerged from the depths of the mines. He was not used to being outside during the heat of the sun. He was led to a tent where the head official at the quarry usually spent his day.  
  
He was thrust inside and as his eyes grew used to the cool, dim room he became aware of another person standing with him.  
  
"You may leave us." The person said to the guards. Joey half recognised the voice. "So Joey, we meet again."  
  
"Kaiba?" Joey asked, as his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he saw Seto standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes Joey. I am not here for pleasure, but on serious business, regarding Yami." Kaiba said, sitting down at a table and indicating that Joey should do the same.  
  
"He is fine Kaiba. I little exhausted from the hard work, but he surviving." Joey said.  
  
"That is not why I am here." Kaiba replied solemnly. "Yugi begged me to come."  
  
"Hey! Is Yugi OK?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yugi will be fine. But we have received terrible news." Kaiba said. "This morning a death threat to Prince Yami was received. We are trying to find out the culprit as we speak."  
  
"Yugi!" Joey gasped. "Everyone will think that Yugi is Yami. What if the murderers kill Yugi, thinking he is Yami?"  
  
"Calm down Joey. Yugi will be taken into hiding tonight, and I will go with him. But Yugi is worried that the murderers may know that Yami is here, so he sent me to warn you." Kaiba said seriously. "You have to keep your eye on Yami Joey, for the sake of the empire."  
  
"Can't you just tell Yami about his?" Joey asked. "And switch Yugi and Yami back?"  
  
"The palace is guarded too well. I barely got out here to warn you. And also, it is best that Yami doesn't know. Knowing him he would just go looking for trouble. You have to keep him safe Joey. Yugi trusts that you will find a way to do this. I don't like the idea of Yami being in the mines. It is too dangerous, anything could happen to him, a cave in for example." Kaiba looked outside. "I must leave before I arouse suspicion. If anyone enquires why I sent for you, you will inform him or her that whilst you were at the party at the palace, a certain precious object went missing. I merely came to ask if you knew anything."  
  
"OK Kaiba." Joey agreed. He got up to leave when an idea came to his head. "Seto, if someone was caught and had stolen something from the palace, say belonging to Prince Yami, and it was found on them. What would happen?"  
  
"Well, that person would be taken in to prison and judged. Of course if the belonging was Yami's then Yami would pass judgement on their sentence." Kaiba said.  
  
"And if Yami was not available to pass judgement, what would happen then?"  
  
"Well, the person would be held in prison until Yami returned to pass judgement." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Kaiba, you don't have anything of Yami's on your person do you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I have an unimportant piece of his regalia with me, as a sign that I am from the palace on Yami's orders." Kaiba said suspiciously.  
  
"Kaiba, you have to give me that item!" Joey said excitedly. "I know of a way to keep Yami safe, but I need that item to do it."  
  
Seto looked at Joey for a moment before the plan dawned on him. "Of course. If Yami was to be found with the item, everyone thinking that he is Yugi, then he would be locked up until Yugi, pretending to be Yami, returned form hiding. And that way both of them would be safe and unharmed until the assassins were caught!" Kaiba jumped up and placed an object wrapped in cloth into Joey's hands.  
  
"Joey, plant this in Yami's room." Kaiba said excitedly. "Before Yugi and I leave tonight I will send out soldiers to search every house until the item is found. When they find the item, Yami will be place din jail until Yugi returns, and will be perfectly safe."  
  
Joey smiled and pocketed the item before running off to get back to work. He ran with a spring in his step, everything would be all right he just knew it!  
  
Joey climbed back down the shaft and made his way back to his workstation.  
  
"Joey, what happened? What did they want?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Mum came over to ask if I could leave early to help her with something. But I can't so Serenity will have to do it." Joey lied, glad that it was dark so Yami couldn't see his red race. Joey's face always turned red when he lied.  
  
"Is it anything I can help with?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, nothing." Joey said. "And do you mind not mentioning that she came around? She gets a bit embarrassed about having to ask for help." Joey said, wanting to cover his tracks completely. He didn't want Yami to ask Mrs Wheeler about what she came to the quarry for.  
  
"Of course not." Yami said. "I won't say a word."  
  
When they emerged from the shafts that evening Joey had formulated his plan in his mind, and he knew exactly what he was going to have to do. He felt guilty about framing Yami, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
When they got home Joey dashed inside and Yami went into his own house. Mr Mouto had already gone to bed and Yami found his dinner on the stove. He ate it quickly when there was a knock at the door. Yami opened it to find Serenity standing there. He had forgotten that yesterday he had promised to meet Serenity this evening. He smiled at her and said, "Fancy a walk?"  
  
She nodded and so Yami grabbed a thin cloak for warmth and they set off across the moonlit street.  
  
"Where shall we go?" Yami asked. Serenity took his hand and led him down the street to where the river flowed. They followed the river for a while until they reached an area where plants and trees grew by a pool. The river flowed into the pool at one end, and out the other but the pool was still and unmoving.  
  
Yami sat down with Serenity, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to give himself away. In the end it was Serenity who spoke up first.  
  
"Why are you so quiet tonight Yugi?" She asked sweetly. "You are normally always talking."  
  
"I was just thinking and listening." Yami said. "I don't spend enough time listening, especially to the wind and the animals."  
  
"What is it saying?" Serenity asked.  
  
"The wind?" Yami asked. "Well, it's wondering how an idiot like me managed to get a wonderful girlfriend like you."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I can hear the animals. They are saying that this idiot is a nice idiot, and that everyone deserves to love someone."  
  
"So do you believe in that sort of thing?" Yami asked. "Soul mates and that?"  
  
"I never used to." Serenity replied. "But over the last few days I have started to believe."  
  
"I thought that if you believed in soul mates, you believe in it all the time." Yami said.  
  
"Yes, we experience can change opinions." Serenity said. "It's strange, but recently I feel that I like you even more. Ever since the party at the palace. You have opened up to me, I can tell that you are being totally honest with me for once in your life."  
  
Yami looked away. He didn't want to lie to Serenity, but what would she think of him if he told her that he wasn't Yugi? Whatever he did, he was living a lie. "I have never told you the whole truth Serenity." He admitted.  
  
"Well, no one opens up their hearts completely." Serenity said, leaning her head on Yami's shoulder. "There's always at least one secret that you have to keep. It makes someone seem more interesting if they have a few secrets."  
  
"Serenity." Yami said, taking her hand. "Whatever happens in the next few days, I want you to know that I have truly been acting like myself. I haven't been living as some one else, I have been me."  
  
"You are confusing me." Serenity said.  
  
"I know it doesn't make any sense now." Yami said. "But please remember this moment. I am not putting on an act with you Serenity, this is me!"  
  
"OK Yugi. I'm sure that you will explain this to me when you are ready." Serenity said. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"  
  
"They are indeed." Yami said. "Especially Chiquita."  
  
"Who?" Serenity asked.  
  
"A constellation." Yami said. "Do you see that bright star in the distance? If you look slightly to the left you will see a pattern of stars that look like a woman. Her name is Chiquita. Legend has it that Chiquita was a beautiful woman who fell in love with a man called Hubero. But Hubero was the son of a demon king. Hubero and Chiquita could never marry, because if they did Hubero's father would have the power to turn Hubero into a demon and Chiquita would die of a broken heart."  
  
"What did they do?" Serenity asked, enthralled.  
  
"They did not want to be separated, so they married. The instant the ceremony was completed, Hubero's evil father transformed Hubero into a demon. Chiquita was grief stricken at her loss, as Hubero now lived in the demon world, where she could never see him. In one act of kindness the God's turned Chiquita into a constellation, so that she might watch over Hubero from above." Yami went on.  
  
"But they were still apart." Serenity said.  
  
"The Gods were compassionate on the couple. The constellation of Chiquita is not visible during the time of the full moon. When the full moon rose, Hubero was temporarily transformed into a human and Chiquita returned to her human form. This way they could spend the night together before the sun arose, and Hubero became a demon again and Chiquita returned to the sky. They are reunited once a month, and this is the way that it has been for centuries." Yami looked at Serenity. "Whay are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"No reason, it is just that that story was so beautiful." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I will always remember that story. How did you know it anyway?"  
  
"I friend told me once." Yami said. "There are many other's like it that I can tell you. All the stars are our ancestors, watching us from above."  
  
"Can you tell me more?" Serenity asked. "Like that constellation there, what is it called?"  
  
"That is Orotea, the son of a King who once ruled this land." Yami said. "But that story must wait for another night. It is late and we must get home."  
  
He stood up and helped Serenity to stand. "It is past midnight!" She exclaimed. "I can tell from the position of the moon. I must get home. Mother will be worried sick."  
  
"Come on." Yami said. "Let's go."  
  
AN - Sorry, I have to stop there because another day has ended for Yami, he is now living in day 4 and that is another chapter! Sorry. Keep reviewing. That story about Hubero and Chiquita was just a load of drivel made up by me, but it was kind of cute wasn't it? 


	13. Yugi Day 4

Yugi awoke stiff and cold, and thought for a moment that he was back home, with Grandpa bustling about in the kitchen. When Yugi looked around however, he saw that he was in a strange bedroom. The bed was hard, much harder than the one back at the palace. The walls were a dark shade of grey and the only light came from a single flaming torch by the door.  
  
Intrigued, Yugi got up. He couldn't remember much from the previous night, mainly because he had been blindfolded. He opened the door and found that it led to a passage, sloping upwards. Yugi was about to explore when the rock to his left moved. Except it wasn't a rock but a well-disguised door. And through the door stepped Seto.  
  
"Ah, you are awake." Seto said upon seeing Yugi. "Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Seto said. "Only a few advisers know about this location. From the direction we went after leaving the palace I would hazard a guess that we are somewhere north of the city, perhaps underneath the mountain range that lies north west of the palace."  
  
"We are underground?" Yugi asked, as Seto led the way up the passage, his flaming torch held high.  
  
"Yes. Notice the lack of windows and natural light, and the way that the walls are carved from stone. The door are camouflaged as stone in case." Seto began.  
  
"In case what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"In case someone found out our whereabouts and we had to hide on the lower levels." Seto said. "There's no point in hiding the truth from you. If someone were to betray us we would hide and they wouldn't be able to find a door."  
  
"Makes you shiver just thinking about being trapped under layers of rock." Yugi said, running his hands over the walls. "With no way out."  
  
"This place is centuries old, there won't be a cave in or anything." Seto assured Yugi. "And we can go outside, just not all of us at once and not when we could be seen. Down here there is no day or night. But we can go outside under cover of darkness." Seto opened a large door. "The dining hall." He announced.  
  
It wasn't much of a hall. It was a small room with a few piles of cushions scattered here and there for people to sit on. Apparently all rules of servants not eating with the Prince were abandoned here, as a few servants were already munching on some hot porridge. At one end of the room was a table made of a slab of stone, upon which a great tureen of porridge sat.  
  
"It's all for one and one for all here." Seto said as he ladled some soup for Yugi. "We servants still serve you, but obviously we have to bend palace rules under these special circumstances.  
  
"I don't mind." Yugi said, settling himself on a pile of cushions and devouring his porridge.  
  
Seto sat with him and soon Tea joined them. She looked dishevelled and tired. But she smiled at Yugi and sat next to him as she picked at her breakfast in distaste.  
  
"How can you eat this muck Yami?" She asked, watching as Yugi polished off his porridge. Yugi was about to say that it was better than the stuff he got at home, when he remembered that he was still being Yami.  
  
"I'm hungry. If you just swallow it down it doesn't taste half as bad." He said. "Seto, do you know your way around this place?"  
  
"Not very well." Seto admitted. "I have never been here before, but I took the time to explore last night. You fell asleep on the journey so were taken straight to bed. I know this level quite well."  
  
"Can you show me around?" Yugi asked. "I want to be able to get around on my own."  
  
"Of course." Seto said, getting up and helping Yugi to stand up too. "Shall we get started now?"  
  
"Yes. Are you coming Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, I'll just explore with someone else later." Tea said. "But maybe we could meet up tonight? I never talk to you that much lately."  
  
"We can talk after dinner." Yugi promised. As they left the hall Yugi whispered to Seto. "How did it go yesterday? Does Joey have a plan?"  
  
"Yes he does." Seto said. "A clever one too. I can't tell you all the details but if someone asks you what to do with a prisoner, just tell them that you will deal with him when you return to the palace."  
  
"OK, I'm sure that Joey knows what he is doing." Yugi said, not bothering to ask any questions about Joey's master plan.  
  
Seto showed Yugi around the hide out for the rest of that morning. On the higher level were the guard's quarters; on the next level down were the dining hall and kitchen as well as open spaces where everyone could congregate. On the next two levels down were living accommodations and on the lowest level was a secret hide out. "Just in case." Seto told Yugi.  
  
There was only one way to reach the outside, and when they went out Yugi was faced with sheer cliffs of rock on all sides.  
  
"We must be in the mountains." Yugi gasped.  
  
"Apparently no one comes round this way. The rocks are too steep. This is where we can come outside, but we have to be quiet, the rocks amplify our voices." Seto whispered.  
  
There was a stream flowing into and out of the canyon through the rocks, and this was where people could wash and collect fresh water.  
  
When Yugi and Seto returned underground they spent the rest of the day sitting in one of the communal rooms. Yugi didn't mind sitting around and talking to his servants. But the darkness was oppressive, and Yugi was glad when they were called in for dinner. Lots of flaming torches had been installed in the dining hall, making it much brighter and warm than the other rooms. Everyone carried a torch with them for light, and when they all placed their torches in holders on the wall, the room became merrier still.  
  
After dinner Tea came over to Yugi and the two left the dining hall alone. They picked up two torches on the way out and made their way up to the surface.  
  
It was dark outside, but a bright moon lit the clearing, so Yugi and Tea left their torches inside the hide out. They walked around the canyon in silence. It was a small clearing but felt warm and cosy. Eventually they found a flat rock that they sat on. It had obviously been worn smooth by centuries of threatened royalty sitting on the same stone.  
  
"I can't believe how calm you are Yami." Tea said eventually. "I mean, someone wants to kill you. I would be worried sick."  
  
"I am scared Tea. But I learned long ago that if you face your fear it becomes less scary." Yugi said.  
  
"But aren't we hiding now?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes. But it doesn't' feel like it. This is just a precaution." Yugi said.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so brave. I'm scared, and I'm not even being threatened." Tea admitted.  
  
Yugi put his arm around Tea's shoulders. "You mustn't be scared Tea. I'll be here for you. Always."  
  
"I know Yami." Tea said. "I've never appreciated you more than I do now, especially after the night of the party. When you refused to.you know. It made me realise how sweet you really are. I always thought you just wanted everything for yourself, but I now realise I didn't credit you with enough kindness." Tea said. "You know, I thought you fancied that girl at the party more than me." She laughed. "You know the peasant girl. What was her name? Serena?"  
  
"Serenity." Yugi corrected, his thoughts brought back to her. He couldn't believe that he was out here, close to another girl when Serenity wasn't with him. Yugi knew that he really, really liked Serenity. But Tea was something special. She was so.  
  
Yugi looked at Tea, who was chatting away to him non-stop. Tea was so not like Serenity. Serenity was shy and quite, and Tea was louder and chatty. Serenity was pretty, no doubt about it. But she wasn't as lovely as Tea. And Tea was just so, unique. Yugi couldn't explain it, but he hated himself for liking Tea, Yami's girlfriend, more than he liked Serenity. If Tea knew the truth, that Yugi wasn't Yami, she wouldn't pay any attention to Yugi. To Tea, Yugi was probably just a peasant boy with no money or way of supporting her financially.  
  
Yugi sighed deeply. Two wonderful girls were tearing his heart two ways. If only he knew what Yami was doing, then he might have been able to decide between Tea and Serenity. But for now he had no way of knowing what Yami and Serenity were doing. But he was sure in his mind that Yami wouldn't forsake Tea for Serenity, he was certain that Yami was too polite to drop his girlfriend for Serenity. And she wasn't Yami's type anyway. Yami obviously went for rich girls, and Serenity was almost as poor as they came.  
  
After a while a guard called them back inside. Before they returned to the dark hole Tea turned to Yugi.  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight." She said. "I don't know if this experience has changed you, but you are different. And I'm glad of it. I like you this way Yami." She kissed Yugi on the cheek before disappearing into the blackness. Fireworks went off inside Yugi's head. This never happened when Serenity kissed him, but whenever he was near Tea is was like there was electricity flowing between them.  
  
Yugi sighed as he took his torch and made his way down into his chambers. He didn't know what to think. But he knew that he only had a few more days to work out his feelings, then he and Yami would swap places again, and Yugi would never see Tea again.  
  
AN - Keep reviewing guys. Thanks! You all give me the motivation to keep writing. 


	14. Yami Day 4

AN - OK, even I'm starting to get confused by this story now! Keep reviewing.  
  
After spending most of the night with Serenity, Yami walked her home. They expected to return to a silent city. But when they got back they found that all of the windows were lit and people were running around in the streets. Serenity took hold of Yami's arm for protection, and he walked slightly in front of her to keep between her and danger.  
  
When they reached their houses they found that Joey, Mrs Wheeler and Mr Mouto were standing outside the houses.  
  
"Serenity there you are!" Mrs Wheeler cried, running over to her daughter. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine Mum, what is going on?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Maybe I should be asking you that young lady!" Mrs Wheeler reprimanded her daughter. "Out till after midnight!" She glared at Yami.  
  
"It wasn't her fault Mrs Wheeler." Yami said. "I asked if we could go for a walk, I wanted to talk to Serenity, we just lost track of time."  
  
"Well, anyway I'm just glad you are back." Mrs Wheeler said.  
  
"Yeah, you are missing the show!" Joey said to Serenity and Yami.  
  
"Show?" Yami asked.  
  
"Apparently something has been stolen from the palace." Mr Mouto informed them. "The guards are going around people's houses and searching them from top to bottom. They haven't been here yet. Do you two know anything?"  
  
Yami and Serenity shook their heads. "I wonder what was stolen." Serenity said.  
  
"Well, I hope whoever it is gets caught." Yami said. "Stealing is a terrible crime, especially against the high family."  
  
"Since when have you been a crusader for the monarchs?" Mr Mouto asked. "What have they ever done for you?"  
  
"Umm, Mr Mouto." Joey said, jumping in before Yami said something stupid to defend his family. "Maybe you shouldn't talk about the King with all these guards around, they might accuse you of treason or something."  
  
"You're quite right Joey." Mr Mouto said.  
  
"Look!" Serenity said. "The guards are starting on our street!"  
  
They watched as guards went into each house, then came out empty handed and moved on to the next. They reached the Wheeler house in no time at all, and Mrs Wheeler showed them inside. A few moments later they reappeared. One walked up to Mr Mouto and said. "This is your house old man?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mr Mouto replied.  
  
"And your family?" They guard asked again.  
  
"Only my grandson Yugi." Mr Mouto replied. "I'll show you in shall I?"  
  
Yami waited outside, not even slightly apprehensive. He knew that he hadn't stolen anything belonging to his own family. He was so complacent that he didn't notice that Joey was acting strangely, not meeting Yami's eye and scuffing his foot on the ground. Whilst Yami had been out with Serenity, Joey had taken the time to hide something in Yami's room.  
  
A cry came from inside and a guard stormed over to Yami. "Show us your bedroom boy." The guard ordered. Yami obediently led the guard back inside the house and into his room.  
  
"Explain this kiddo." A guard said, lifting some rags off of Yami's bed. Underneath laid what Yami recognised immediately as a piece of his regalia.  
  
"But I." Yami began, but a guard grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"The item has been located in this residence." The guard announced to everyone in the street. "This boy shall be taken to prison until Prince Yami sees fit to judge him."  
  
"But it wasn't me!" Yami protested, trying to fight the guard off.  
  
"No officer." Mr Mouto protested. "It couldn't have been Yugi."  
  
"Really?" The guard asked. "Can you prove this?"  
  
"Well." Mr Mouto said.  
  
"Were you not at the palace only a few days ago?" The guard asked.  
  
"We were." Mr Mouto replied.  
  
"And did you keep this thief in your sight all evening?"  
  
"No." Mr Mouto admitted. "But Yugi would never do such a thing."  
  
"It looks as if he has old man." The guard said. "Unless you are saying that you stole the relic and placed it in the boy's bed for safekeeping."  
  
Mr Mouto was about to reply, when Mrs Wheeler cut in. "No officer. I was with Mr Mouto all evening, he did not steal the item."  
  
Yami knew why Mrs Wheeler had stopped Mr Mouto from answering. Mr Mouto would have said that he had indeed planted the relic in Yami's bed, just to protect him. Yami knew very little about the conditions in prison, but he was intelligent enough to realise that they wouldn't do an old man with failing health any good.  
  
"I've been framed!" Yami shouted. "It wasn't me."  
  
"You can't prove that kid." The guard said as he tugged Yami down the street. Yami could see people shaking their heads in disbelief. Serenity seemed to be crying. "You should just hope that Prince Yami takes mercy on you and decides to let you off, but I wouldn't be so sure about that. He isn't one to take pity on scum and scoundrels like you!"  
  
A few hours later Yami sat in a prison cell watching the sunrise through a tiny window. He was all alone, but he knew that a guard stood outside the door to his basement cell. The walls were damp and black, and the only light and warmth came from a few meagre flaming torches on the walls. Yami shivered and wrapped his blanket around himself more. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat the congealed gruel that the guard had placed in his cell.  
  
"Hey kid, you've got visitors." The guard said. "You can only see them one at a time though."  
  
First of all Mr Mouto was shown inside. He stood on the other side of the partition of bars that separated them.  
  
"Oh Yugi. Why did you do it?" He asked, and Yami could see that he had been crying.  
  
"Grandpa I swear I didn't do it." Yami said.  
  
"I want to believe you Yugi, but even I know that you would do anything to get more money to pay for my medicine. Where were you planning to sell that relic?"  
  
"It wasn't me." Yami said desperately.  
  
"Oh Yugi!" Grandpa sighed. "If you just confess then perhaps the prince will go lightly on you." Grandpa coughed violently. "I can't stay Yugi, the cold isn't doing wonders for my health. Luckily Mrs Wheeler has offered to look after me in your absence. How I am going to pay for food with you doing time in here I really don't know."  
  
Grandpa turned his back and walked out. Joey entered next, looking awkwardly around him.  
  
"If you have come to berate me don't bother." Yami said hollowly. "But I will tell you, I didn't do it!"  
  
"I know you didn't, you couldn't, not from your family." Joey said.  
  
"Maybe I should just tell everyone who I am."  
  
"They'll think you are mad." Joey said. "And anyway, that will put Yugi in more danger."  
  
"More danger?" Yami asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"N-n-nothing." Joey said, but Yami grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What do you know Joey?" He asked.  
  
"Look, Yugi had a spot of trouble with some people and he is out of town for a bit, that's all." Joey said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Yami asked shrewdly.  
  
"I heard it on the grapevine." Joey answered.  
  
"Really?" Yami asked sarcastically. "Did this grapevine come and get you out of the shafts yesterday to tell you all this?"  
  
"Maybe." Joey said. "But who cares? Yuge is safe where he is and you are safe here, so let's give it a rest."  
  
"What do you mean I'm safe here?" Yami asked. "Joey? Please tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Last visitor!" The guard called, ushering Serenity into the prison. "Out ya come Blondie!"  
  
"I'll explain everything tomorrow!" Joey said, wrenching his arm out of Yami's grasp and walking over to the door. He shut it, leaving Yami and Serenity alone. She stood over at the other side of the room, so that only the bars separated them. She looked scared and nervous.  
  
"Serenity. I didn't." Yami began.  
  
"I know." She said. "I trust you, and I believe you."  
  
Yami's face softened. He could see that the day's events had scared Serenity. He walked over to the bars and put his arms through them. Gladly Serenity rushed over and let Yami envelope her in his strong arms, despite the fact that the cold metal bars still separated them.  
  
"Shush!" Yami soothed as Serenity began to cry. "It's OK. I'm OK." She stroked her hair softly and kissed her head.  
  
"I was so worried. I thought they were going to hurt you." Serenity said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine really." Yami said.  
  
"I don't like you being in here. Come home." She pleaded.  
  
"I don't have much choice in the matter." Yami said. Feeling Serenity's shoulder droop at these words he said, "But when the Prince returns he will let me free. He knows that this is all just a big misunderstanding."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Serenity asked. "When I met him he seemed so snobbish and callous." Yami flinched slightly hearing Serenity talk about him. "I could see that he didn't want to be at the party. I think he was only talking to me to try to get me to.you know."  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't." Yami said stiffly. "Those parties can't be much fun, they must get quite boring once the novelty wears off. And I'm sure that he was talking to you because he realised what a wonderful person you are."  
  
Serenity smiled and looked Yami in the eye. "Thanks Yugi. You say the nicest things."  
  
"I mean them." Yami said. "The Prince is nothing compared to you. It's his loss that he can never be with you." Yami sighed inwardly, but remained happy on the outside for Serenity's sake.  
  
"My time is nearly over." Serenity said. "But there is something that I want to say. I wanted to say it last night, but things got in the way."  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"I love you." Serenity said.  
  
Yami didn't even need to think about his response. "I love you too." He replied. He pulled her towards him and kissed her through the bars.  
  
"Time's up love birds!" The guard called. "Hey, break it up!"  
  
In the end the guard had to come over and pull Serenity away from Yami.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow!" Serenity promised.  
  
Yami spent the rest of a boring day sitting in his cell. But he couldn't care less. He could still feel Serenity's hair under his fingers, could still smell her, and feel her body close to his. He could still taste her on his lips. He passed the day in a daze, not caring that he was imprisoned, he just wanted to see Serenity again. 


	15. Yugi Day 5

AN - Sorry I took so long to update, but I've had loads of exams to revise for. I still do but this is my break from the torment of GCSE biology.  
  
When Yugi awoke it took him a while to becoming accustomed to the impenetrable darkness. He sat up in his bed, feeling inside that it wasn't quite morning yet. But something had awakened him early, and he had a bad feeling about it. He got up and dressed quickly, still feeling uneasy as he stumbled around by the meagre light of a dying torch.  
  
As he reached for the door handle the door swung open, hitting Yugi square across the shoulder. He cried out as he fell backwards, and looked up to see Seto standing above him.  
  
"Seto, what's going on?" Yugi asked. Seto immediately lurched forwards and placed a hand over Yugi's mouth to stop him from speaking. Yugi realised that Seto's face was drawn and he had dark circles under his eyes. But Seto did not just look tired, he looked worried, even scared.  
  
"Shush." Seto warned him. "When I take my hand from your mouth you must not say a word. Extinguish your torch. OK?" Yugi nodded and Seto released his hold on Yugi.  
  
"What's going on Seto?" Yugi asked as Seto crossed to Yugi's bed and began plumping pillows and covers.  
  
"We have to go downstairs Yugi." Seto explained. "Just as soon as I finish this diversion."  
  
"Diversion?" Yugi asked. He looked at the way Seto had made his bed. It looked like there was someone still in there, the way Seto had placed pillows underneath the covers. "Why have you done that?"  
  
"Come with me quietly Yugi and I will explain." Seto said. He picked up his torch and took Yugi's arm, leading him through the darkened passageways.  
  
Yugi noticed that they weren't the only ones moving down into the bottom of the hide out. All the other servants and some guards were making their way down, all of them carrying food, blankets and other precious items.  
  
"Somehow someone has got wind of where we are." Seto explained. "Your would-be assassins know where you are Pharaoh. They are trying to break into the hide out as we speak."  
  
"No!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"We are all making our way t9o the secret room deep beneath the other passageways. The guards at the entrance shall hold them off for as ling as possible, long enough for us to get hidden anyway." Seto said solemnly.  
  
"How did they find out?" Yugi asked. He felt Tea take his hand from behind. He squeezed her hand in comfort.  
  
"It is obvious that there is a traitor amongst your father's most trusted advisers." Seto replied. "I just hope that whoever it is does not know about these secret passages."  
  
"Then your diversion in my bedroom?" Yugi asked. "Was that to slow them down?"  
  
"Yes." Seto replied. "Hopefully it will buy us some time, although I'm not entirely sure that it will help us."  
  
They emerged into a cavern deep under the rocks. Most of the other servants were already assembled there. The room was large, and very dark and damp. Water ran off the walls and the only light came from a few torches. No more could be lit as the fumes and smoke would have suffocated the incumbents.  
  
"Is everyone inside?" Seto asked as the last guard locked and bolted the heavy door.  
  
"All except the remaining guards Mr Kaiba." The guard said.  
  
"Then they should be here too." Yugi said.  
  
"Sire, many of your guards volunteered to stay at the entrance. They will try to fight off the enemy." The guard explained sombrely. "There may be too many of the enemy, but your men will fight to the death for your life."  
  
Yugi turned away. He didn't want anyone to die for him. He was nothing. He wasn't Yami, and it didn't matter if he was killed. A look from Seto told him not to say anything. However Seto dragged him into a far corner of the room.  
  
"Seto, call the guards in. There's no point in protecting me. I'm not the prince. It doesn't matter if I die." Yugi said.  
  
"No!" Seto said. "It does matter. If you are killed here then Yami will remain in prison forever. No one would believe that he was the real prince. They would just say he has gone mad in the confines of the prison."  
  
"Then what can we do?" Yugi asked. "If I don't admit that I'm me, then we die and Yami remains in prison. And if I do we shall be killed and then the assassins will move on and kill Yami too."  
  
"It's a pretty hopeless situation." Seto agreed. "I hate to admit it, but I too do not know what to do."  
  
"Yami?" Tea said. She walked over. She was pale and frightened looking and she shivered. Yugi put his arms around her to comfort her, and he could feel her quivering in his arms. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We will do something Tea." Yugi replied, trying to make her feel better. "I don't know what exactly, but I will not let anyone harm you."  
  
Tea just nestled into his arms and didn't reply.  
  
"If only we could get a message out to the palace, to get them to send reinforcements." Seto said angrily, kicking the rock beside him in frustration. To their surprise, it moved.  
  
"Seto, that rock isn't part of the wall." Yugi said, kneeling beside it. "Help me to move it."  
  
"What's the point?" Seto asked miserably. "It won't help us."  
  
"But at least it will give us something to do rather than sitting here waiting to die!" Yugi said angrily. Seto sighed, but eventually knelt beside Yugi. With their joint effort they managed to shift the rock sideways, revealing a small hole in the rock.  
  
"It's just an animal hole." Seto explained. "This place was built using old animal burrows. It saved time and effort to use what was already here and just expand on it. That hold will lead to another burrow deeper in the ground."  
  
But Yugi had his face in the hole. "No it doesn't Seto. I can feel fresh air."  
  
"Yami, that will just be because no one has breathed that air for centuries." Tea sighed.  
  
"Wait. Hand me a torch." Yugi said. Seto frowned, but handed Yugi a flaming torch. Yugi took it and held it against the hole. For a second the flame burned more brightly, and then went out completely.  
  
"I was right. This passage leads to the surface." Yugi said. "The flame burned brighter because it had fresh fuel in the air to burn (oxygen) and then died because a gust of air blew it out. You can feel the wind on your face. This passage leads to the surface!"  
  
Seto finally believed him. He called the other servant over and they stood, staring at the passage.  
  
"Right everyone, Yami has found a way out." Seto announced. "We can all escape now."  
  
"No Seto!" Yugi replied. "If those assassins break in and find us all gone they will be after us in an instant. They will easily catch up with us, and a whoile group of us will be easy to spot. Also this hole is very narrow, not all of us would be small enough to fit."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Seto asked.  
  
"I will go." Yugi said. "I will run and get help from the palace, and return."  
  
Seto tried to argue, but Yugi threw himself into the hole and began to push himself upwards. However just a few feet in and his broad shoulders discovered that the hole was too narrow for him. "Pull me back!" He called.  
  
He felt hands fasten around his ankles, and in a moment he was sitting on the ground among the others again. "It narrows slightly part way up." He explained.  
  
"Just as well. If the assassins do break in and discover that you are missing, they would be after you in a trice." Seto reasoned. "We need someone who is small and won't be missed by the assassins."  
  
"I'll go." Came a timid voice. Tea stepped forwards.  
  
"No Tea!" Yugi cried. "I can't let you."  
  
"I'm the only person who can!" Tea replied. "I'm the smallest, and the assassins won't realise that I'm not here."  
  
Yugi walked up to her and took her by the shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"If I stay they will surely kill me. If I go then we all have a chance." Tea pleaded.  
  
"She's right Yugi, much as I hate to admit it." Seto said. "Hokou!" He called over a wizened old man. "You were one of Raha's most trusted advisers and were not blindfolded on the journey. Explain to us where we are and how Tea must get back to the palace."  
  
"It is a long journey." Hokou said. "It will take you half a day to reach the palace. You must follow the path from which the sun rises until the mountains are out of sight. You will reach a village. Here you must follow the path that the river has already taken until you reach a shallow pool in an oasis of green. Then you shall be on the outskirts of the city and the palace will be in view."  
  
"OK Tea. He means go east until you reach a village from which you cannot see the mountains. Then follow a stream down river until you reach a pool. Then go to the palace from there." Seto explained.  
  
"My brother owns a farm at that village." One servant boy added. "If you find Mr Haiku's farm and tell him that Mao sent you, he will lend you a horse to take you faster."  
  
"Thank you Mao." Tea said.  
  
"Tea." Seto said. "Go to the place and fetch guards, but tell them not to leave immediately. Then go to the palace prison." He said, scribbling a note on a piece of scrap paper and handing it to Yugi, who read and signed it. "Give this to the guards at the prison. They will release a prisoner who looks something like the prince. Bring this prisoner with you. He will be able to help us."  
  
Tea took the paper and pocketed it, not bothering to ask any questions. Everyone shook her hand or hugged her for good luck, even Seto. Yugi stood by the passage entrance. Tea stood before him.  
  
"Be careful." Yugi said, hugging her tight.  
  
"I will." Tea replied, and then she whispered in his ear. "In case we don't meet again Yami, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Yugi replied without hesitating. Serenity didn't even creep into his mind. He knew that he really did love Tea and he felt tears come to his eyes as he watched her disappear into the hole. In a moment she was out of sight.  
  
"All we can do now is wait." Seto said, placing a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
AN - what do you think? The next chapter is not going to be about Yami; instead it will be about Tea. I'm not going to alternate between the two characters now for each chapter; soon they will be in the same chapter again. Read and review please!!! 


	16. Tea Day 5

AN - I'm really bored of biology revision so here is the next chapter!  
  
Tea crawled painfully slowly up the rocky passageway. Several times she lost her grip and slip down a few feet, scrapping her arms, legs and sides against the rocky sides. Tears of pain and frustration mingled with sweat as she hauled herself higher up. She had long ago gone out of range of the others shouting encouragement below her, now she was all alone.  
  
She was just about to give up when she felt daylight on her pale face. Levering herself into a more comfortable position she pushed her hand upwards and felt not rock, but vegetation. Ignoring the blood that ran down her hand as she grasped the prickly brambles she pulled them out of the way. She pulled herself out of the small hole, gasping for breath.  
  
For a few moments she lay in the sunlight, before she got up to gain her bearings. She was at the foot of the huge sloping mountains, which unusually for Egypt sported some greenery. From the dew on the grass she could tell that it was still quite early in the day, and the sun had not yet dried the moisture from the ground. She knew that she had to go east, so she began to walk in the direction of the sun.  
  
She walked for a few minutes before she heard voice. Flattening herself to the ground she crawled forwards to a small sand dune made by the wind. Peering over she saw two men on horseback discussing Yami. She listened as the two conversed quietly.  
  
"Are you sure that no one knows that I am involved?" Asked the taller of the two men. Tea recognised that voice, it was Maxamillion Pegasus, one of King Raha's most trusted advisers. "Because if someone finds out that I told you the whereabouts of the prince, I would surely be executed."  
  
"No one knows that you gave me the tip off." The other man said. "My men only know that I had some assistance in my plight against the loathsome prince."  
  
"Very well Marik, we shall meet again once you have had your fill of the blue blood of prince Yami. I expect my reward." Pegasus said.  
  
"Here Pegasus, I expect to succeed so I have your reward now." Marik threw Pegasus a bag.  
  
"You idiot! I can't take the reward now. If word leaks and I'm found with your money I shall be convicted for sure." Pegasus growled.  
  
"Then hide it." Marik sneered simply. "I wish for no more business with you now Pegasus, unless you are willing to hand me the lives of the King and Queen?"  
  
Pegasus looked at the bag of money in his hand, but shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, if you change your mind." Marik said, wheeling his horse around and riding off at a gallop. He passed about ten metres from Tea, but luckily for her the billowing sands covered her.  
  
When she was sure that he had gone she looked up and saw Pegasus crouching by some rocks. He stood up and looked around before remounting his horse and galloping back to the palace.  
  
"Traitor." Spat Tea. She waited until she couldn't see or hear Pegasus anymore, then she ran over to where the rocks were. Sure enough the sands had been disturbed. Tea dug out the little bag and opened it. It was full of gold coins. Thinking quickly, Tea replaced the bad with her own empty purse that hung from her waist. Then she tied the coin bag securely around her waist and pulled her dress back down to hide it. Having assured herself that now she could convict Pegasus she continued her walk eastwards.  
  
The sun was at it's highest point when Tea, gasping for water and sweating, looking over her shoulder and saw that she could no longer see the mountains. Squinting against the glare of the sun, she could just see the outline of a village against the horizon. Her pace quickened as she made her way over.  
  
The village was extremely quiet. Tea made her way through, knowing that she must look like a state. She had to find Mr Haiku's farm.  
  
"Excuse me." She said, stopping a little boy in the street. "Can you take me to Mr Haiku?"  
  
The little boy nodded and took her hand, guiding her to a small cottage near the edge of the village. There were a few goats milling around outside it and some outbuildings nearby.  
  
"Is this his farm?" She asked the boy. He nodded again. "Do you know where Mr Haiku would be?"  
  
The boy pointed to one of the outbuildings.  
  
"Thank you." She said and quickly made her way towards the building. She was about to go in when the door opened and she was faced with a fierce looking man.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled. "We don't want no trouble nor visitors."  
  
"Mr Haiku?" Tea asked, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Who wants to know?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Tea. I need you to do me a favour."  
  
Mr Haiku turned away. "I don't do no favours. Be gone before I set the goats on you."  
  
"Mao sent me." Tea added.  
  
Half an hour later Tea was eating fresh fruit and drinking cooling water whilst Mr Haiku saddled a horse. He helped her up into the saddle of the big bay mare.  
  
"Jopona will by nice to you, little missy." He said, patting the horse kindly. "But you'll need to hold on tight, she goes like the wind."  
  
"Thank you sir." Tea said. "I shall leave your horse at the inn in the city, she will be looked after well until your son comes to collect her."  
  
Tea kicked Jopona in the sides and they galloped off, now heading south, following the stream that would lead them to Yami, who Tea thought was actually Yugi! 


	17. Yami Day 5

Yami sat in his prison cell, staring through the window. He had long ago given up the incessant pacing back and forth and drumming out a tune on the bars. He was sure that something was going on, and he knew that Joey wasn't telling him the entire truth. Sighing, he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, listening to all the sounds around him.  
  
He was the only prisoner in this part of the prison, but he could hear other prisoners. He recognised a man's voice as the same one who had been talking in his sleep last night. He rolled over to face the wall and listened again. He could hear children playing outside, laughing and shouting as they had fun in the sunlight.  
  
Yami heard the door to his prison creak open and a guard walked in and placed some food in the cell.  
  
"What time is it?" Yami asked, not turning around.  
  
"Lunch time." The guard replied.  
  
"I meant, is it well after midday, or before?" Yami said patiently.  
  
"After." The guard said.  
  
"Thank you." Yami replied. "Am I permitted any visitors today?"  
  
"Don't know. Ask the supervisor when he comes." The guard replied, closing the door and leaving Yami alone. Yami rolled off of the bed and picked up the bowl of cold soup. He ate it quickly, licking out the remains from the bowl before pushing it back through the bars and into the corridor that led to the exit.  
  
He sat back down and picked up a piece of chalk. He began drawing on the wall. Just little doodles that he immediately rubbed out. Keeping himself entertained was difficult, but he knew that he had to otherwise he would slowly slip into insanity.  
  
Perhaps an hour or so had passed before Yami heard his door swing open. Hoping to see Serenity, he was surprised when the jailer came in holding some keys. The jailer opened Yami's door and Yami looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Hop it kiddo." The man said. "You're free to go."  
  
Yami didn't get up. "But how?" He asked.  
  
"Prince Yami sent a letter saying that you were to be released. This girl here brought it." He said, indicating someone in the entrance.  
  
"Tea?" Yami asked, staring at her. "What are you doing here?" He ran over to her but she shrank backwards.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tea asked, thinking that Yami was actually Yugi. Too late, Yami realised his mistake.  
  
"Oh, I saw you at the palace a few days ago." He shrugged.  
  
"You had better come with me anyway. I don't see how but Seto Kaiba thinks that you can help them."  
  
"Help who?" Yami asked. Emerging into the sunlight he saw an entire army waiting for them, with two saddled horses waiting.  
  
"Get up." Tea said, indicating a grey horse. Yami got up as Tea explained. "Prince Yami and a few servants, including myself, went into hiding a few days ago, because a threat was placed on Yami's life. But the assassins found out through an inside informer and stormed our hide out. I left to get help; the others are trapped in the depths of the caves. Apparently the Prince and Seto think that you can help them." She kicked on her horse and began to lead the army back the way they had come. They trotted through the village, not wanting to tire out the horses too quickly.  
  
Suddenly Serenity appeared at the side of the road. "Yugi?" She shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
Yami turned and spotted her. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss, not having the time to explain himself. Joey appeared next to her, mouth agog. "You have a lot of explaining to do Joey!" Yami called as they left.  
  
The sun was setting in the sky by the time the army reached the village where Mr Haiku left and headed east for the mountains. They urged their horses into a canter as the mountains came into view. When they reached the foot of the slopes they dismounted and tied their horses up. They proceeded on foot to the place where Tea had emerged from the hole.  
  
"We shall have to find the other way down." A guard said. "None of us with fit down there."  
  
"The true opening is in a valley among the mountains." Tea said. "It will take hours to find."  
  
"Then we must start immediately!" The guard ordered. The army began to climb the precipice. It was hard going and many a time an officer slipped and fell back down to the previous ledge. All the time they pushed on, fanning out until finally, some four hours after their search had begun.  
  
"Captain. I have found the valley! I can see the opening to the cave!"  
  
As the moon rose higher above the army began to climb into the valley, hoping against hope they weren't too late to save their prince. Ironically he needed no saving, he was already among them safe as house, for now anyway! 


	18. Day 6 yep that's right just day 6, every...

Deep below the surface Yugi sat shivering in the cavernous hole. He could hear them coming, their angry shouts echoing off of the dripping wet walls.  
  
"Seto? What will we do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied tersely. "We are trapped down here, and this room I secret. But if whoever told them where we are knew about this room."  
  
"Then we are just waiting for them to find us." Yugi replied. "We're trapped down here and they will corner us and kill me."  
  
"No they won't. They may hold you to ransom." Seto replied. "The rest of us won't fare as well I'm afraid."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. Seto shook his head and looked down.  
  
"He means that we are of no use to them." One servant girl replied. "They will kill us to get to you. They may even kill us in front of you, just to spite you. We are all going to die!" She burst into tears.  
  
Yugi sat in silence for a while. He looked around him. They had been down here for hours and the strain was affecting them all. Sitting here doing nothing was not going to help them any longer. They all sat with their backs to the wall, hunched over, huddled close to each other for warmth and comfort.  
  
Yugi's eyes fell on a man and a woman sitting opposite him. They were a married couple that both worked at the palace. The woman was crying and the man comforting her. Yugi noticed that the woman was heavily pregnant.  
  
"Will my child die today?" The woman asked her husband.  
  
"I don't know. But I will fight to the death to save you and our child." The man said back, hugging her tightly.  
  
"This is stupid!" Yugi shouted. Everyone looked up as Yugi stood up and looked back at them. "We can't just sit here mopping around. Tea risked her life for us and is bringing help now. We have to do something."  
  
"But what?" The pregnant woman asked. "It's hopeless."  
  
"No it's not." Yugi replied. "We can save ourselves, or at least buy ourselves more time. But we have to forget about our problems and work together. Who is with me?" He looked around, knowing that his servants were loosing faith in him fast.  
  
"I am!" Seto said, standing up.  
  
"Me too!" Another servant stood up.  
  
"And us!" The husband and wife shouted. In seconds all of the servants were rallying.  
  
"Quiet!" Yugi ordered. "We can't let them hear us."  
  
"I think they already have." Seto said. They all listened and could hear voices approaching.  
  
"Quickly." Yugi said. "Everyone, as quietly as you can find rocks and boulders, anything that we can use to barricade the door."  
  
Everyone jumped into action. The smallest rock was not left lying in a shadowy corner. Rocks were piled against the door. Even Yugi and Seto joined the effort, straining their backs as they all rolled heavy boulders across the doorway.  
  
"This way!" Yami called as they reached the entrance of the cave. "Tea, and you four!" He called to Tea and four guards. "Stay here."  
  
"Since when are you giving the orders?" The head guard asked.  
  
"On Prince Yami's orders." Yami said, and made his way into the cave before anyone could ask any questions. He picked his way over the bodies of several of his guards, and of the enemy. "You shall all be remembered." He whispered, taking a fallen guard's sword and shield.  
  
"We need to search the area." The head guard said to Yami.  
  
"Fine, take one group and search the levels, working downwards. The rest of you follow me. If I know Seto he'll have taken everyone to the secret hide away at the base of the network of caves. And that's where the enemy will be heading." Yami announced. Taking some water from the walls he ran it through his hair, causing his highlights to stand on end like they normally did, so that he looked like himself again.  
  
"How do you know all this?" The guard asked. But Yami ignored him.  
  
"Follow me!" Yami called. He led the group down the passages that he knew so well, he had often been sent here as a child when war threatened the family or would-be assassins sent death notes to his family.  
  
They round a final corner to see a small army knocking down the door that led to the hidden room.  
  
"Attack!" Yami shouted. The guards charged forwards, their surprise attack taking the enemy unawares. Yami fought his way towards the door, but found his way to be blocked by Marik, who was still trying to batter his way into the room.  
  
"Marik!" Yami shouted. "Were you looking for me?" Marik whirled around at the sound of Yami's voice.  
  
"Yami!" He said. "But you're in there!"  
  
"Guess again." Yami raised his sword to fight Marik. Marik raised another sword and the two locked in combat. Yami was an excellent fighter, having been taught by the best fighters in the realm. But Marik had greater experience of battles.  
  
Yami began the attack by bringing his sword down at Marik. At the last minute Marik dodged and Yami's sword hit rock, sent waves of vibrations up Yami's arm. Yami recovered and turned just in time to block Marik's attack. Their blades locked together in a test of strength, after a few moments Marik kicked Yami backwards, breaking their tug-of-war effort. Yami had time to recover before blocking another of Marik's attack, then another.  
  
No matter what Yami did he couldn't get Marik on the defensive. Yami defended himself valiantly, but Marik's blows were becoming weaker as his arms ached with wielding the heavy sword. Yami decided to wear Marik down. He only defended attacks, sometimes dodging so that Marik had to change the direction of his attack. Yami could see Marik's arms shaking with effort.  
  
After a few more minutes of viscous onslaught Yami decided that Marik was tired enough for Yami to launch an effective offensive. Yami dodged a blow and then brought his blade crashing down on Marik's. The effect was devastating for both sides. Marik's sword flew out of his hands and Yami's sword shattered. But he still had a dagger length stump left to fight with, whereas Marik had nothing.  
  
In the background Yami could hear his superior army winning as he drove the dagger forwards. Marik ducked away and Yami's sword embedded itself in some soft rock, causing some rocks from the ceiling to fall onto them. Yami brushed dust out of his hair as he caught a punch from Marik. He took Marik's hand in his, and with the advantage that Marik had been weakened from his sword fight, he managed to twist Marik's arm up behind his back. With a resounding crack his arm broke and Marik fell to the floor in pain. Yami sat on his back and put his face close to Marik's.  
  
"Next time you cross me I won't spare you!" He snarled. He got up leaving the whimpering Marik on the ground. He walked over to where the hidden entrance to the cave was. The enemy had managed to partially break through before they had arrived to save them.  
  
"Seto!" He called. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes!" Seto called back, not wanting to call Yami Yami, because then the other servants would suspect something.  
  
"Move your barricade." Yami ordered. "It's safe, we have won!"  
  
"Not so fast Pharaoh!" Marik shouted. He was standing up with his good arm resting on the ceiling. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now we will all die!" He had found his sword and using his broken arm he picked it up and transferred it to his good hand. He trust the blade upwards into the roof of the passage and twisted it, a malicious grin spreading across his face.  
  
"You idiot, there will be a cave in." Yami shouted. But Marik carried on twisting the sword into the ceiling as bits of rock began to fall.  
  
"That's what I was hoping for." Marik grinned. Yami looked around and spotted the broken sword lodged in the wall next to him. In a flash he grabbed the sword and pulled it out, then threw it at Marik. It plunged into Marik's stomach and for a second his smile faded. He fell to his knees, pulling both swords down with him. The roof immediately began to cave in and in seconds a pile of rocks covered Marik's body.  
  
"Hurry!" Yami called to Seto, Yugi and the others who were making a hole in their barricade. "This place is going to cave in at any moment."  
  
Once the hole was large enough servants began to climb through. Yami helped them out on the other side, and in the darkness they didn't notice that their prince was both inside and outside the cave.  
  
"Get to the surface!" Yami ordered them. Soon Yugi came out and stood next to Yami. "I'm sure we both have some tales to tell, but later." Yami smiled at Yugi warmly as they helped out the pregnant woman, who was clutching her stomach.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked as he watched her waddle up the passage, being helped by her husband.  
  
"The shock sent her into labour. "Seto replied grimly, as he climbed out of the hole. "That's everyone."  
  
"Then lets go." Yugi shouted as Yami and Seto embraced quickly to greet each other. Together they ran up the passageway.  
  
On the surface Tea was helping the pregnant woman out of the narrow cave opening. "Take her to the medical tent." She ordered one guard. A tent had been set up in one corner of the canyon, and here all the soldiers were being treated for their wounds. Now that Marik had been killed, his mind control over them had been destroyed, and they were returning to their senses as if from a trance, all of them unaware of what they had been doing for almost two whole years.  
  
"Where are they?" Tea said, squinting down the passage. She could hear the cave in and still Yami, Yugi and Seto had not appeared.  
  
"Yami?" She called. "Yugi?"  
  
She heard nothing except the roar of the cave in. Tears began to run down her face. They must have been trapped down there in the cave-in. They would be dead for certain.  
  
"Come away Miss." One of the guards said as a final cave-in rocked the ground. "There's no way anyone could have survived that."  
  
Tea let him lead her away from the entrance, letting tears fall down her face. But an indistinct coughing made her turn back. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Miss, come and have a drink." The soldier said.  
  
Tea turned away again, but this time when the cough came, both of them heard it. They turned round and saw three shadows emerge from the dust.  
  
"Yami!" Tea shouted, flinging herself at Yami. But then she saw Yugi behind him, dressed, as he had been, when she knew him as Yami. "Yami?" She looked from one to the other.  
  
All around them guards and servants were staring in awe. "There's two of them?" They murmured.  
  
"We have a lot of explaining to do." Yugi announced.  
  
"Yes, but it will be done back at the palace when every0one can hear." Yami said. "For now rest assured that your prince is safe and among you."  
  
Tea looked at them inquisitively, but at that moment medical soldiers came over and led Seto, Yami and Yugi away for examinations. 


	19. Day 7 part 1

"They will always be remembered." Yami finished. Some other soldiers clapped. A few servants wiped tears from their faces. Yami dropped a single red rose onto where the opening of the cave had been. The cave in had sealed of the entrance completely. Yami turned away from where he had been leaving the remembrance service for those guards who lost their lives.  
  
"Now we shall return home." He said gravely. The servants began climbed out of the canyon. Guards had been stationed on the difficult areas to help them. Yami walked over to where Tea, Yugi, Seto and three other people were waiting. "How are you?" He asked a female servant.  
  
The woman who had gone into labour the previous day smiled up at him. "Very well thank you sir." She rocked her newborn baby, a little girl, in her arms.  
  
"What's her name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Isabel." The husband replied.  
  
"That's a pretty name for a pretty baby." Tea said.  
  
"We must be going." Seto urged Yami.  
  
"Marion." Yami said to the woman. "Are you able to attempt to climb the canyon?"  
  
"I will try." She replied.  
  
Eventually, through much effort and passing around of the baby Isabel, everyone stood at the bottom of the mountains. They found the horses that Marik's army had arrived on as well as the horses brought by Yami and his guards the previous day.  
  
With a bit or organisation Yami, Seto and Yugi managed to make sure that everyone had a horse to ride and no one had to walk. It involved several people having to share horses.  
  
"Here." Yugi helped Tea to climb onto a horse. She sat behind Seto. "You must lead the way home, because Tea knows the way best." Tea and Seto nodded and began to move off to lead everyone back to the palace. Tea waved to Yami and Yugi, still not understanding what had been going on.  
  
Yugi walked over to where Yami was sitting on a horse. "That's everyone." He said. Yami held out a hand and pulled Yugi up behind him.  
  
"I thought we should bring up the rear." He explained as they walked off after the others. "It will give us time to talk. So how did you find palace life?"  
  
"Different." Yugi replied eventually. "I enjoyed it though. The food was delicious and everyone was really nice. I missed my grandfather and friends but I preferred the living style."  
  
"Yes, I never quite realised how terrible situation are for you." Yami replied.  
  
"We don't complain." Yugi said simply.  
  
"I noticed." Yami said. "And in a way I'm very glad that we did this exchange. When I get home I will be making some changes to the system. I learnt a lot from living like you do. The value of friendship. I also saw things about myself that I would rather not have seen. I can see how vain and pretentious I used to be. I'm a changed man." Yami admitted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you know?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because the Prince Yami I met a week ago would never have shared his horse with a common boy like me." Yugi said.  
  
"You are not common Yugi. You are one in a million. A unique person. I hope we will stay in touch after all this is over." Yami said.  
  
"In a way I want this to be over, but I don't."  
  
"How so?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because I want to go home and see everyone. But I don't want to admit to all the lies we told. And I don't know what your parents will think about all this, especially as there was a threat on your life." Yugi admitted.  
  
"Yes. I too will be sad when all this is over." Yami agreed. "And I am also concerned about admitting to all the lies we were forced to tell."  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked. "I have to admit something to you. I'm really sorry about it, I don't know why it happened. But while you were being me I did something, something I deeply regret because it was wrong."  
  
"I also regret some of my actions. If you confess then so will I." Yami said, being careful to stay out of earshot of everyone else.  
  
"I.well.Tea and I." Yugi stammered. "I don't know quite how to say this but.I kissed Tea." Yugi admitted. "No more than that. Well there is more but it wasn't physical, only emotional and totally on my part. Tea didn't know about our swap." Yugi trailed off, not knowing what Yami would say. Yami stopped the horse and swivelled his head around to face Yugi.  
  
"You have fallen in love with Tea?" He asked finally.  
  
"No.Yes." Yugi looked away. "But I'm not going to act on it. I mean she's your girlfriend and I have Serenity."  
  
"May I admit something Yugi?" Yami asked, allowing the horse to walk on again. "I am guilty of the same crime, except my crime was with Serenity." He sighed. "I couldn't help it. She's perfect."  
  
"So we fell in love with each other's girlfriends." Yugi grinned. "That's kinda of funny."  
  
"When they find out that we lied to them they won't be laughing." Yami sighed. "I get the feeling that Serenity won't like the fact that I lied to her."  
  
"But you didn't. You really have feelings for her and that is all that matters." Yugi said. "We have to hope that they will listen to us."  
  
"Yes. So tell me Yugi, what did you think of my parents?" Yami asked as they rode after the other servants.  
  
Word spread through the city like wild fire. "The prince is returning!"  
  
The palace gates were opened in readiness and the entire staff was assembled to greet Prince Yami on his triumphant return. On this joyous day even common laymen were allowed into the vast palace grounds to greet the returning army.  
  
"Why do you think they needed Yugi to go?" Serenity asked Joey.  
  
"Listen Serenity." Joey turned to his sister; he could tell that she was excited about Yugi's return, except she actually wanted to see Yami. "There's going to be a lot of confusion here today and a lot of explaining on both sides. I just want you to know that no one wanted to lie to you, especially me."  
  
"What do you mean Joey?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You'll see." Joey replied.  
  
Behind them Mrs Wheeler stood with Mr Mouto, awaiting the return of his grandson. Both were very confused by the entire goings on.  
  
"The are coming!" One person shouted. Everyone stood on tiptoe as the first horse came into the palace grounds. Seto rode up to the King and Queen who waited on the palace steps. He bowed his head to them.  
  
"Welcome home Mr Kaiba." The King greeted him. Seto let Tea get down first before he jumped to the ground. On of the stable hands took the horse away. Behind them the soldiers and servants were filtering into the grounds and climbing off of their horses. The horses were quickly taken to the stable to be fed and watered.  
  
"Where is Yugi?" Serenity asked worriedly. Everyone had got off of the horses now.  
  
"I don't know." Joey replied, hundreds of terrible imaginings crowding his brain, most involving Yugi on the wrong end of a sword.  
  
"There he is!" Serenity shouted. She saw Yami ride in on a horse. Pushing her way through the crows she reached the front just as Yugi jumped off the horse and stood on the ground. But he was still on the horse!  
  
Serenity blinked and looked again. Two Yugis? The crowd went very quiet as a stable hand walked forward and took Yami's horse.  
  
"Come with me and we will get this over with." Yami whispered to Yugi, and side-by-side they walked towards where the King and Queen stood. The crowd parted for them, mouths open, eyes wide, whispering about twin princes.  
  
Yugi and Yami bowed when they reached the King and Queen. The King looked at them suspiciously, and the Queen looked extremely scared.  
  
"B-b-but which of you is my son?" She stammered.  
  
"I am your son." Yami replied. "But the boy by my side had been your son for the past week."  
  
"I don't understand." Said the Queen faintly. "Perhaps you could come up and here and explain things to me?"  
  
"I must explain to everyone mother." Yami replied. "And Yugi Mouto here must help me." They walked up the steps together and turned to face the waiting crowd. Slowly and patiently Yami and Yugi in turn explained everything to the crowd. They went through exactly what they had done and learnt. Yami even related to the crowd about how Seto and Joey had made sure that he was safe in prison as Seto had explained everything to him the previous evening.  
  
"So there you have it." Yugi finished. "We both changed places for a week and learned some amazing lessons. But we told a lot of lies that we want to apologise for, we never meant to hurt anyone by them."  
  
"I agree." Yami said. "But now that we are back to our rightful positions I shall be talking to my father and his council about the terrible conditions many of your bear, from this experience I hope to change your lives for the better!"  
  
The crowd cheered. As they began to leave Yami saw Serenity's face in the crowd, she looked angry and upset. Their eyes met and she turned away and ran.  
  
"Serenity!" Yami called, running after her.  
  
Yugi was left alone on the palace steps. But not for long.  
  
"So, your name is really Yugi?" Tea said from behind him.  
  
AN - Oooooh, how will the girlfriends react to this news.find out next chapter!!! 


	20. Day 7 Part 2 the final chapter!

Yugi turned around to face Tea. He had been dreading this moment since the beginning of the week.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "My name is Yugi Mouto."  
  
"I see." Tea said. "I don't really know what to say. It's not everyday that the person you love says that they are actually someone who you barely know."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi said. "I never really understood how many lies I would have to tell when this whole thing started. I didn't want to lie to you."  
  
"But you did, all through the week you said that you were Yami." Tea said coolly. Yugi flinched but then Tea smiled. "You did a great job too if no one even noticed." Yugi relaxed.  
  
"It was hard." He said. "Especially the first couple of days."  
  
Tea paled suddenly. "Oh my goodness. The night of the part I.and you." She put her face in her hands, remembering what she had done in Yugi's room.  
  
"Don't worry." Yugi said. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"No you didn't." Tea recalled. "In fact you were a perfect gentleman about it. More so than Yami."  
  
Yugi didn't know if he should tell Tea that Yami liked Serenity. "Yami and I are really very different on the inside, despite our looks." He said simply.  
  
"Yes, you are." Tea replied. "And to tell the truth, I had more fun with you this week than I have with Yami my entire life. You treated me like an equal, not just some other girl. You were kind to me. I feel terrible that I prefer you to Yami."  
  
"You do?" Yugi asked, too excited for words.  
  
"Yes. I don't know what to tell him." Tea said.  
  
"But everything is fine, because he told me that he prefers Serenity!" Yugi said.  
  
"He what? The bastard cheated on me?" Tea exploded. "I will kill him!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you." Yugi said, noticing a guard looking at Tea suspiciously.  
  
"You're right." Tea simmered down. "And I guess in that I cheated on him too, even though I didn't know about it." She smiled. "So, the things you said when we were in hiding, was that Yugi saying them or Yugi pretending to be Yugi?" She asked, taking his hands in hers.  
  
"Believe me when I say that that was one hundred percent Yugi Mouto." Yugi said. "I never lied to you Tea. I was open with my feelings for the first time ever when I was with you."  
  
"But I think you still have a long way to go before you are an open book." Tea said saucily.  
  
"Maybe you could help to decipher my text then." Yugi replied, as they walked off hand in hand. "I think that we should try to find Yami and Serenity, we all have a lot of discussing to do."  
  
"Serenity!" Yami called, running after her. But the slim girl was surprisingly quick and Yami nearly lost her several times in the bustling streets. Finally he rounded a corner and lost sight of her. "Serenity!" He called again, walking aimlessly around. She had looked really upset and Yami had to talk to her. Without realising it he found himself walking towards the oasis where they had sat a few nights previously. There he saw Serenity, sitting alone by the pool.  
  
"Serenity, I'm so glad I found you." He said, walking up behind her.  
  
"Leave me alone." She said, not turning around. Yami was taken aback by her response.  
  
"Serenity, what's the matter?" He asked. She jumped angrily to her feet and faced him.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked hotly. "You lied to me. All this time I thought that you were Yugi, and really you were the stuck up prince who tried to hit on me at the palace. Was this your way to try and get with me?"  
  
"No. Please you have to listen to me." Yami begged.  
  
"It all makes sense now. I thought that I knew Yugi well, I should have smelled a rat on your first day here when you tried to rape me!" She continued.  
  
"Just let me explain." Yami said.  
  
"And everything you said to me was a lie. You were a lie. I bet you never told me one word of the truth. This was just some game to you wasn't it? Well this was my life, not a game!"  
  
"But I did tell you the truth. I told you that I loved you!" Yami said. Serenity stopped berating him as this startled her. She turned away.  
  
"You lied to me before. How can I ever tell if you are telling the truth?" She asked sadly.  
  
"I never lied to you." Yami said wretchedly. "And whenever I couldn't tell you the truth I felt terrible. Please Serenity. Do remember when we were last here?"  
  
A flicker of a smile crossed Serenity's face. "Yes, you told me about Chiquita and Hubero." She said fondly.  
  
"But I also told you on that night that I was being me. I told you that no matter what happened I had never been trying to be some one else when I was around you. That was me, this is me!" Yami said.  
  
"No. You were just trying to be Yugi." Serenity said. "And you took me in didn't you? I bet that the real you is very different from the one I saw the other night."  
  
"No!" Yami implored her. "Serenity, this whole experience has changed me. I was vain and intolerable when I first came here. But this experience humbled me. I'm a different man than I used to be, and you have helped me to be a better man."  
  
"How can you prove it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I can't, at least not to you. Because nothing I can ever do would be good enough to be worthy of you." Yami said. "But I know that I am a changed man. For example when I found out that someone was trying to kill Yugi I was angry, and not because Marik was actually trying to kill me, because I didn't want Yugi to get hurt. And when we were evacuating the caves. The old me would have got out first but I waited to make sure that everyone else was safe first."  
  
Serenity shook her head and turned away. "I don't know who you are anymore." She said finally. Yami walked over to her and forced her to look at him. "Does it matter who I am, as long as I have been myself?" He asked.  
  
"I guess not." Serenity replied. "That evening when we were last here. I remember that you promised me that you were telling the truth. I believe you now. What's in a name? It's just something by which you call someone you like."  
  
"Do you like me Serenity?" Yami asked.  
  
"No." She said. Yami's heart sank. "I don't like you. I love you." (AN - Sorry about the cheese!)  
  
As Yami hugged Serenity tightly he heard clapping. They turned around to see Yugi and Tea walking towards them.  
  
"About time too." Tea said. "We were beginning to think that you two would never make up." She smiled at Yami. "Hello Yami. Welcome back. I actually came back here to finish our relationship, if we ever had one. I guess you won't be too upset about that!" She joked.  
  
"I shall pine after you for months Tea!" Yami joked in return, hugging his friend.  
  
"Hey Serenity." Yugi said nervously, not knowing what kind of reception he would get.  
  
"Yugi!" Serenity hugged Yugi. "I'm so glad you are OK. I wouldn't want to lose one of my best friends."  
  
"Friends?" Yugi asked gratefully.  
  
"Let us be honest Yugi. We were never really much more than close friends." Serenity said. "I prefer it this way."  
  
"I think we all do." Yami replied, putting his arm around Serenity. "I'm just glad that this all worked out OK." He said as they walked back towards the palace.  
  
"I'm going to miss life in the palace though Yami." Yugi said. "And Seto."  
  
"Well, maybe you won't Yugi." Yami replied. "It will take some convincing but I will clear it with my father for you and your grandfather and the Wheeler's to come and live in the palace. I have a feeling that if we research our roots we may find that we are related. And then you and I have to talk to the palace council; I want to make a few adjustments to the law. Starting with wages for work and the height of rent payments."  
  
They smiled as the walked through the city. They stopped outside the palace and looked up at its majestic towers. "I have a feeling that with this experience under my belt, my reign as Pharaoh will be a successful one." Yami said as, shoulder to shoulder, they walked into the palace.  
  
AN - Finished! That was by far my longest fanfic EVER!!! Still, I got over a hundred reviews, which was one of my aims, so thank you too all of my reviews. I'm going to take a short break from YuGiOh fanfics for now to finish off some other fanfics that I left tailed off. But I will be back soon with a new idea so keep reviewing. In the meantime PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review some of my other stuff! Thanks, bye for now!!! 


End file.
